First Date Jitters
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: Angie finally gets her first date with her boyfriend Victor Raven, but everything leading up to that special night and the night itself don't exactly turn out the way she wants...
1. Part 1

First Date Jitters   
By: Shirley Ann Burton

**This thing, as usual:**   
** _The Magician_, and all other related material, are copyrighted by Gaumont Multimédia. Angela Jacobs, Victor Raven, Kendra Rayler, and any other names I could mention are my original characters. Nothing else needs to be said. Enjoy.**

Part 1: Preplans with a Problem 

As the sun was setting on another beautiful day in Electro City, a couple took a peaceful stroll around the path in Keaton Park.   
Angela Jacobs and her boyfriend Victor Raven held hands as they walked through the park.   
Victor finally broke the silence after almost five minutes. "Angie, are you doing okay?"   
"Yeah, I am now…now that I understand about myself better after what happened in Washington. I let all that anger and pain build up for so long."   
"Only because you were afraid you would lose everything," he reassured her. "You didn't, though. You still have all your friends, and me, too. I'll always be there for you."   
Angie and Victor's relationship was a rather unique one, since Angie was busy being a magician and crimefighter while Victor was occupied with trying to start a horse-riding school and working part-time as security chief in his father's club and mall.   
They had been through some unusual ordeals over the course of the past few months: Angie's sudden return to Mason City for an important parole hearing, Ace being poisoned by his identical double while having to fight Darlena Lowland, and of course, Angie herself being kidnapped and taken to Washington.   
All these events did cause one little problem…the pair had not officially had their first date yet.   
Angie then brought up the question. "Um, Victor, do you think we can finally have the first date we'd been planning for months?"   
Victor looked at her and smiled. "I was hoping you would ask."   
"Really?"   
"Yes. I wanted to discuss that with you. How's your schedule?"   
"Well, I have the performance with Ace on Thursday at the Ring, and then Mona's singing at the Croesus on Friday. After that, I'm wide open for about two weeks. Um, why?"   
"Well, let's see…today's Monday. How would you like to have the first date a week from Saturday?"   
"Are you serious?" Angie asked with a look of shock.   
"Yes, I am. Where would you like to go?"   
"Someplace I haven't tried."   
"Ever eaten at the Planet Electric restaurant?"   
"No, I haven't. In the time I've been here, I've never been there. I've only seen the exterior of it."   
"Then, that'll be the perfect place to be on our first date."   
Angie looked at him and smiled. "At last, we'll finally have our official 'first date.' But…this is all new to me. What do I do? How do I—"   
"Hold it, Angie. Take it easy. It's apparent you need some help in how to get ready for the first date. Why not ask Mona? She could probably help prepare."   
"Thanks, Victor. I really appreciate that. This is so different for me. I just hope I can do this right."   
He held her chin to make her face him. "Angie, don't worry about doing anything right. Just be yourself. It's okay with me."   
"I know, but I want to at least look beautiful."   
"You already do," whispered Victor just before he kissed her on the lips.   
Angie felt very warm by the kiss, as she understood how special her first true love really was. _I hope this will work out between us. I love Victor…but I still wonder if we should be together._   
_ Oh, come on,_ said her darker shadow in a joking manner, _there's nothing more special than your first true love. You've got to give it…and yourself a chance. This is the first time in your life you've had something like this. I don't want you getting upset for no reason. Remember, you're healing right now._   
_ Thanks. I'm glad you are part of my soul. At least I don't have to hide my feelings anymore._   
_ Right. I hope nothing goes wrong on your first date, but I don't want to jinx it, either._   
_ If something does go wrong,_ Angie thought jokingly, _it won't be you I'll be mad at, believe me. I want to do this right, though._   
_ Let Mona help with that. She's an expert in fashion. Just go for it, girl._   
_ Count on it…and no more hiding my anger if something happens._   
_ There you go. You're definitely on your way to healing._   
The two let go, with Angie looking at him with a smile. "Victor, I really love you. I'm so grateful to you for opening my heart."   
"Magic or no magic…you're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Your true beauty comes from within, like your magic. Don't worry about anything. I'm gonna make sure our first date is an unforgettable one."   
"Thanks, Victor. I'd better get home. Ace and I have a big practice tomorrow."   
"May I escort you home, Miss Jacobs?"   
"I would be honored, Mr. Raven."   
The pair walked out of the park and took Victor's car back to the Magic Express without a problem.   
As they came to the door, Victor gave Angie a good-night kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."   
"Okay. Good night, Victor." She blew a kiss to him as he went to his car and drove away for the evening.   
She then entered Ace Cooper's home, but it was also a home to her for the past 3 ½ years.   
Ace himself waited patiently in the living room. "Hi, Angie. How did your walk go?"   
"It went very well. In fact, we've finally decided that our first date will a week from this Saturday at the Planet Electric."   
"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad you're going to have it. And, the timing is as perfect as it could be, since it's going to be between acts."   
"Yeah…perfect," Angie said slowly.   
Because of their shared power of the Magic Force, Ace could sense her anxiety. "Angie, what's the matter?"   
"I…well, I'm new to this. I've never had a real date before, and I don't quite know what to do."   
"I understand." He then stood up and patted her shoulder. "You want to make a good first impression, but then, you already did that when you first met Victor."   
"Still, I'm a little nervous. How should I go about doing this?"   
"Well, Mona and I are having a date this Saturday night."   
Angie looked at him with shock. "No! I'm not going to create a problem between you and Mona! Last thing you need is for me to interfere!"   
"Whoa, hold it, Angie. Take it easy. Let me finish what I was going to say…although, I'm glad you reacted the way you did."   
"You are?"   
"Yes. You didn't try to hide your anger this time."   
She realized he was right. "Yeah, I didn't. And…for the first time, I admit I was feeling angry when you mentioned about your date with Mona because I thought you wanted me to come and ruin it."   
"No, Angie. What I meant was that each date you have should be different, individualized. Each time you go out with him should be special. You shouldn't have two dates be the same like doing the same magic trick twice in a row."   
"Oh, okay. I think I understand. Besides, I've never been in the Planet Electric."   
"I have, and it wasn't fun the first time out. I was wrongly arrested."   
Her eyes widened. "_You!?_ You were arrested? For what?"   
"Friedrichs thought I was trying to sabotage the place, so he had me arrested, jailed, and drugged every two hours to keep me from using any magic to escape."   
"But, how did you clear yourself?"   
"With help from Cosmo and DJ Mickus. They were able to find the evidence to prove my innocence. Needless to say, Friedrichs wasn't too happy when I was cleared. It meant I could still give him headaches."   
"Which you have. Anyway, I'd better get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow, and it all starts with you showing me how to control my powers when I get emotional."   
"Right. Immediately after breakfast."   
"Okay. Good night, Ace, and…thanks."   
"No thanks are needed. Sleep well."   
As soon as Angie went to bed, Ace went to the kitchen to make an important telephone call to his girlfriend Mona Malone.   
There, Mona was ready to go to bed when she heard her phone ring. "Who could be calling at this hour?" She then answered the phone. "Hello?"   
"Hi, Mona, it's me."   
"Ace? It's not like you to call so late. Is something wrong?"   
"Not really. You see, Angie and Victor are going to have their first date a week from Saturday. This is a whole new experience for her, and she needs some help in getting ready."   
Mona was very delighted by this sudden situation. "The real first date? That's great! After my show on Friday night, is our date on Saturday night."   
"Then, we'll assist Angie in getting ready for her first date."   
"Sounds good. We'll rest on Sunday and get ready for it starting on Monday morning."   
"Can it be after breakfast? I'm going to start teaching her some techniques on how to control her powers when she gets emotional, and that will certainly take a while. I'm starting that first thing in the morning, followed by about two hours of practice for our show on Thursday."   
"No problem, Ace. I can't wait for next Monday. I'll be glad to help her get ready for this special night."   
"Thanks, Mona. I owe you one."   
"Oh?" she said sarcastically. "Okay, we'll discuss what you do owe me later."   
Ace chuckled. "Okay, Mona, okay. I'd better let you go so we can all get some sleep."   
"Thanks, Ace. And don't worry about Angie. We'll get her all set for her big night. Good night."   
"Good night, Mona. I really appreciate this."   
"No problem. Bye." She hung up the phone and calmly said, "Angie's going on her first date. She deserves something good after all the nightmares she's been through in the last seven to eight months."   
Soon, everyone went to bed, with high expectations to come for the next day. 

When the sun broke into Angie's room in the Express, she wanted to cover herself back up but knew right away there was work to do most of the day.   
She got herself into her meditative position and spiritually communicated with her deceased parents.   
_In the mindscape, she found herself in the living room, looking at the dress she was to wear to the prom…the dress her parents had bought her. "It's really going to happen."_   
_ Her parents appeared soon enough, her mother on her left, her father on the other side of her._   
_ "You seem excited about something," said her smiling father._   
_ "I am, Dad. I'm going to have my…first date at last."_   
_ Nancy became elated by the news. "Honey, that's great news! You're going out with that nice gentleman Victor Raven?"_   
_ "That's right. The official first date will happen a week from Saturday at the Planet Electric restaurant. He's a really wonderful man, but I wonder if I really am right for him."_   
_ Robert cuddled her closely. "Angie, Victor is judging you for who you are, not by your celebrity status or your powers. He cares about the person you are: kindhearted, caring, and compassionate. You never like to see yourself as a superstar, and you don't like to use your powers everywhere."_   
_ "Speaking of powers," Nancy interjected, "What are you going to do about your powers when you get very emotional?"_   
_ "Ace said he's going to teach me some techniques about how to maintain control of my magic when my emotions aren't."_   
_ "I'm glad. We were so worried about you for a long time."_   
_ "I'm sorry about that, Mom. I was just scared I would lose everything if I got angry."_   
_ "Sweetie," said Robert, "anger really is a normal emotion. I've done it, Nancy's done it. Being angry about something is okay, but it's not okay when that anger turns violent."_   
_ "I know. That's why Ace is going to help me starting this morning."_   
_ Her father nodded in happiness. "Good. He has a better understanding of this situation than anyone else. He's the right person to help you out."_   
_ "I'm just glad I do have friends who care enough to help me in all this."_   
_ Nancy hugged her daughter with tears of joy in her eyes. "Angie, you'll always have friends. You don't have to face all your fears and problems alone. I'm just glad you finally understand that darkness is a part of all of us, no matter how people appear."_   
_ "I know. I've finally accepted my own darkness, which I hope can help me become a better person overall."_   
_ "Well, we know you have a long day coming up, so we'll let you wake up."_   
_ "Thanks, Mom." She then let her father join in the family hug. "I love you…both of you."_   
_ "We know, honey," said her father sincerely. "We love you, too, forever and always."_   
With that loving thought safely in her heart, she awakened from her meditation. "I'd better get started on breakfast. After all, we're gonna need a lot of energy to get through today."   
She cooked eggs, French toast, lean bacon, and pancakes for herself and her friends. For Zina Angie made a special omelette filled with pieces of meat. She then called out to the supercomputer system known as Angel. "Please inform everyone breakfast is ready."   
Angel then made an announcement over the intercom system. "All residents of the Magic Express please report to the kitchen. Breakfast is ready."   
It only took the others 30 seconds to reach the kitchen, all quickly attracted by the wonderful smell of her food.   
Everyone completed breakfast in 30 minutes and left nothing on any of the plates.   
After completing the cleaning of the dishes, Cosmo went to his room to work on the technical aspects of the show on Thursday night while Ace, Angie, and Zina went to the practice room, where Angie would begin learning how to control her powers when she was angry or upset.   
Ace and Angie sat across from each other in the room while Zina made her way to the side to lie down and watch them, being the caring panther she was.   
"Okay, Angie," Ace said calmly. "You have finally allowed your own darkness to be a part of you. Now, I'm going to teach you some techniques on how to properly channel your anger into your magic to keep your powers under control. It's not going to be an easy process."   
She nodded. "I understand, Ace. I want to take my time so I can learn how to control my magic at those emotional times."   
"Good. Now, the first thing I want you to do is close your eyes and relax. Just breathe deeply."   
Angie calmed herself further and started controlling her breathing to a point of stillness.   
Ace then closed his own eyes to see inside her mind and her heart. "Angie, please tell me if there is anything else you have been angry about in your life."   
"To tell you the truth…there's plenty for me to say."   
"It's all right, Angie. Tell me everything. It will help you and your shadow get along."   
"All right. Remember that boy Bobby Riggins?"   
"The one who always picked on you and beaten you," Ace recalled. "Why? Is there anything else?"   
"Yes, there is. He was always…jealous because I had a love of learning. What drove him to continue targeting me was my long-time friendship with Ashley."   
"Because Ashley was wealthy and popular…you weren't supposed to be a part of it, were you?"   
"No, I wasn't. Bobby was so determined that at one point he gave an ultimatum to Ashley: Dump me as a friend or lose her social standing."   
Ace shook his head in subdued anger. "I can't believe he would go to such a low level."   
"Ashley did tell him off, though. She said we were best friends for far too long, and nothing or nobody would ever break that. Then, he tried something in my senior year. He dared me to show up on prom night or be beaten up the following Monday."   
"But…you couldn't go to prom night because your parents' funeral was that morning."   
"That's right. When I showed up Monday morning, he was ready to beat me to a pulp, until Ashley and the principal showed up to protect me in the nick of time. Bobby was in so much trouble he wasn't allowed to come to graduation. I am still angry with him for all that trouble he caused." Her voice simmered with anger. "I want to get back at him so badly!"   
Ace then looked at her. "Okay, Angie. Listen, you're doing fine. You're taking out your anger. Yell at me if you want. I don't want you to hold back. I want you to tell me how you're really feeling."   
The moment her eyes opened, they glowed brightly in blue. "I am so angry right now! I must use my magic on something to take my anger out!"   
"Okay, okay. Aim for the old trunk over there. I've been meaning to get rid of that thing anyway."   
As soon as a hot blue light formed in her right hand, she literally threw that light at the trunk, disintegrating it in a matter of seconds.   
When Ace saw what she did, he knew this was going to be a long process. "Angie, I can sense you're still a little angry, but you took most of it out on the trunk. It's definitely a good start for you."   
Breathing heavily, she looked at Ace as her eyes reverted back to normal. "_This_ is a good start?"   
"Yes. The first step was to acknowledge how angry you were feeling and not try to bury it away like you did in the past. The first step is always the hardest."   
"You're right. I don't feel I should be putting myself down because I did get angry. But, how will it help me control my powers?"   
"It'll take time, but time and patience are allies, and you're not alone. We'll start by dealing with your anger first."   
Angie smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Ace. I have to learn before understanding how darkness can be an ally."   
"Yes, you do. However, you have that thirst for knowledge, which does make the task slightly easier for me. It's just having to control your emotions before your powers get out of control again."   
"So, what's next?"   
"I know Brad Fallon is someone you're still very much angry with because of his lack of remorse for his actions which resulted in your parents' fatal accident. Am I right?"   
"Yes, you are. It's time I acknowledged that anger, too. I'm very angry with him, too. What should I do now?"   
"Communicate with your darker self. Let it know you want to express your anger."   
Closing her eyes once more, she made contact with her shadow. _Shadow-self, can you hear me?_   
_ Yes, Angela,_ it replied. _I can sense your anger, and the fact you want to recognize it instead of burying it away._   
_ Is there a way I can channel my anger into my magic without losing control?_   
_ Yes…but this won't be easy. You're admitting you're angry right now, correct?_   
_ You bet I am. Please tell me what to do._   
_ Slowly channel the anger into your power, and let the power flow slowly to your hands._   
Angie could feel her power slowly growing with her directed resentment moving away from her heart. Soon, she was able to focus the angry energy into her hands, and they started glowing in blue light.   
"I am angry," she whispered. "I admit that I am angry."   
Ace nodded in support. "You're doing it, Angie. Concentrate your rage energy into a ball of light."   
She got her hands closer together to create a blue light ball, one which started small but grew to basketball size.   
"That's good, Angie. You're already getting the hang of it. Now, use that ball of light to—"   
Suddenly, the ball flew away from her hands and exploded on impact against the wall.   
Angie noticed it and said, "Oops. Looks like I'm still not anywhere close to being in control yet."   
"It's okay, Angie," said Ace, patting her shoulder. "Remember, I had the same type of problems, too. It just takes time, patience, and practice. Speaking of which, we've got a show to rehearse for."   
"You got it, pal," she responded with a smile. "I'm looking forward to the show on Thursday."   
The practices for the days leading up to the show went very smoothly, as Angie herself felt so relieved about her own feelings, not concealing the darker feelings she had done in the past. 

The big night came, and it was time for Ace and Angie to go on stage.   
"Good luck, guys," said an enthusiastic Cosmo. "Knock 'em dead."   
"Count on it, Cos," Angie said with a laugh. "Just not literally."   
Ace and Angie came out from behind the curtain and heard the roars of the audience.   
_You ready, Angie?_   
_ Yes, I am. Let's give them a show to remember!_   
It started with some complex card tricks they had practiced doing for the last few weeks.   
Then, it was time for something fun: another of Angie's very popular recipe tricks. The dish this time was not a dessert, but a main dish. "Tonight, I'm going to magically put together _chicken con pollo_, a dish my mother taught me to make."   
Along came a chef-style counter with all her ingredients. She would make this from scratch, using the rice in the bowl, the chicken on the cutting board, and her own magic to heat the food. "I should tell you it took a really long time to get this thing right. My biggest concern was how it would taste at the end. I went through probably 15 test runs until it finally tasted just right. You see, my mother taught me one very important thing about cooking…a dish that _looks_ good doesn't necessarily mean it's going to _taste_ good."   
Everyone in the audience shared a good laugh because it was true. Angie tested it with Ace and Cosmo over and over again until the chicken was tender and the rice sticky. After about 10 weeks, she had finally mastered the art of making the dish with her magic.   
"Now, if you think I do this at home, I don't. I'm so used to two hands holding utensils, ingredients, the works. Believe me, I'm no Emeril Lagasse, so don't expect me to have a cooking show anytime soon."   
As she quickly chopped the chicken and rinsed out the rice in a special bowl, she made sure she did everything the way she had practiced, intensely concentrating on mixing the ingredients. Magically, she made the blender work on the peppers. "Neat thing, this blender, isn't it?"   
Again, a chuckle of laughter came from the audience.   
"All right, this is it! Time to heat up all the ingredients together in one very special fireball!"   
Cupping her hands together, Angie created a small but very intense fireball. "Now, I'm going to levitate all the made ingredients into the air and then throw the fireball right at it. Watch yourselves…this could be blinding."   
Everyone, including Ace, braced themselves for what could be something a bit dangerous.   
Angie focused on the chicken-and-rice combination, which soon started floating into the air. After a good twenty feet up, she quickly threw the fireball like a baseball pitcher throwing high heat.   
When the fireball hit the mixture, it exploded in a spectacular display. Then, the completed dish fell down…right onto the plate.   
"Now, if someone from the audience will come up here and taste the _chicken con pollo_…"   
A woman in her mid-30s volunteered to walk onto the stage and try out the dish.   
"Tell me what you think, and be completely honest."   
One bite told the whole story. "Wow! This is fantastic! You're much better than a restaurant."   
"Well, if you think this is good, just watch me do it at home."   
Everyone laughed and applauded as another one of Angie's recipe tricks turned out very successful.   
Then, Ace and Angie together performed their long-delayed grand finale trick, one which involved juggling fireballs to each other while levitating with a closing ring of fire around them.   
The audience watched anxiously as they went higher while the ring of fire grew smaller around them.   
When the ring literally touched them, they were both surrounded by the flames. However, they floated down safely to the ground with the fire dissipating into nothingness.   
The audience roared with excitement and applause for the two magicians. They wished the audience good night and went behind the curtain again.   
"That was so great!" Angie exclaimed.   
Cosmo unquestionably agreed. "Yeah! Everything went perfect tonight, including the recipe trick! Man, this act just gets better and better all the time!"   
"We're just like fine wine," she said. "We're getting better with age."   
Ace rolled his eyes. "Angie…that was awful."   
"Well, I never said I was good at puns and jokes."   
"I know, I know. Now come on, let's go home. After all, we have to be at Mona's show tomorrow night at the Croesus."   
Angie then became slightly worried. "Um, won't Jack throw us out?"   
"Nah, he can't," answered Cosmo. "He knows Mona would eat him alive if he threw us out of her show."   
"Ooooh, I see. All right, then, tomorrow night is set." 

When they got home, Angel notified them of a message left for Angie from Victor.   
She went to her room to call her boyfriend. "Hi, Victor. I got your message to call. What's up?"   
"Nothing much. I saw your performance tonight on TV. I really loved that _chicken con pollo_ recipe trick you pulled. That was absolutely amazing and very funny."   
"Well, I think magic needs to be more than just the typical tricks. Add a little…spice into it in my own way."   
"Still, it was a wonderful show you and Ace put on. Now, on to the details of our first date. I already called the Planet Electric, and our reservations are set for next Saturday night. I tell you, the longer I have to wait until next Saturday, the more insane I feel."   
"I understand," Angie noted. "You should have seen me in my senior year of high school. I was so ecstatic about graduating, until my parents died."   
"Angie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you bring this up."   
"No, it's all right. I'm coming to terms with all my feelings, including my darker ones. I'm having trouble trying to keep my powers in check when I do get upset, though."   
"Don't worry. You've got the best teacher you could possibly get. Just have patience, that's all."   
"Yeah, you're right," she sighed. "It's going to take a lot of time and practice to control the magic when I am angry. I'm just worried I could accidentally hurt someone, maybe…you."   
"Angie, I know you're facing some tough obstacles ahead of you, but nothing will stop me from loving you. If you mistakenly hurt me, I'll know it's not your fault. You're doing all you can to handle your emotions. I think it's better when you have friends helping you instead of trying to deal with it all by yourself."   
The female magician smiled with a small tear coming down her face. "Victor…I don't know what to say, except I love you."   
"I love you, too, Angela. No matter what happens, we'll see any problem through together."   
"Yeah, I guess. Well, I've got to attend Mona's show tomorrow night."   
"Me, I have class tomorrow night. I just need a few more weeks, and I can finally open up that school…with you as my first student."   
"You'd do that for me?" she asked in surprise. "Thank you. Well, I need to get some sleep. Good night, Victor."   
"Good night, Angie."   
She then hung up the telephone and soon went to sleep peacefully.   
Ace sat in the living room as he was able to sense her feelings but did not want to invade her private conversation by reading her thoughts. "Some things I don't need to know…she has a right to privacy. After all, she won't do that to me when I'm with Mona."   
"Whatcha talkin' about, dude?" asked Cosmo.   
"Angie and I can tell each other's thoughts and feelings, but we have this, I guess, _inner_ agreement never to read each other's thoughts in our most intimate moments. She doesn't do it when Mona and I are together while I'll never do it with her and Victor. We'll only make telepathic contact with each other in emergency situations."   
"I gotcha. The separate relationships get a little tougher with the strong bond you and Angie share. Speaking of Angie, how's she doing with trying to control her magic?"   
"Cosmo, it's only been a few days since she started learning. She knows this won't be solved overnight. It's going to take a lot of patience, time, and practice. She's going to need all the help she can get. Now, we need to get some sleep ourselves, since Mona's expecting all of us tomorrow night." 

The next evening at the Croesus Palace casino, Ace, Cosmo, and Angie went in, surprisingly with no incident by Spade or Diamond, Black Jack's two bodyguards.   
"You and your friends can go in, Cooper," said a sarcastic Spade. "The special table in the front's waiting for you."   
"Why, thank you, Spade," added Ace wryly. "Come on, everyone."   
The three entered the nightclub area where Mona would perform and found their table.   
"I can't wait to see what Mona's going to sing tonight," said Angie.   
When Mona came out on stage, she said, "I'd like to dedicate my newest song to my friend Angela Jacobs. She's about to undertake something very special in her life for the first time…her first date."   
Angie blushed in cherry red. _Oh, boy, how embarrassing. I'd like to have my first date first. Now I'll have to face a media blitz, and I've **never** had one of those situations before. Reporters are gonna follow me everywhere! How am I going to get prepared for—_   
_ Relax, Angie,_ thought Ace, easily sensing her high anxiety. _I've been through all this before. We'll make sure your first date is a peaceful one. No questions, no nothing._   
_ How are you going to do that?_   
_ Don't worry, leave everything about your first date to Mona and me._   
_ What about Victor, though?_   
_ I think his father Bob will make sure there's nothing to worry about on his end. Now relax…don't worry. We'll see to it your first date will be an unforgettable moment in your entire life._   
Mona sang her song about the special moments involved in the first date, and Angie eventually calmed down, getting the scary thoughts of media pressure out of her mind temporarily.   
After the performance, Mona joined Ace and the others at the table. "So, what did you all think?"   
"I thought it was wonderful," Ace answered.   
Angie shrugged and said, "It was nice, but…why did you have to tell the whole world I was going on my first date?"   
"Well, I thought…you'd like that idea."   
"I do like what you sang, but now I'm gonna have a media blitz all over me. How am I supposed to deal with this?"   
Mona shook her head. "I guess I got so caught up writing this song, I forgot to ask you how you would feel about it. I wouldn't be surprised if you're a little angry with me."   
"Yeah, I am a little angry. I figured my first date was going to be a peaceful one, but now that's all over thanks to this." Angie stood up and walked away from the table.   
Mona was surprised by Angie's reaction. "I thought she would like the song."   
"She would have liked it if you had just told her first. However, this is a good exercise."   
"Good exercise? What do you mean by _that_?"   
"I mean she's not hiding her anger. She's accepting the fact something has made her upset. She's not burying it this time."   
Angie stepped outside and sat on a nearby staircase. "I can't believe she'd do that in front of everyone."   
_I can tell,_ said her darker self, _you're really upset over this song._   
"Yes, I am," she whispered angrily. "Now the whole world's going to know about my social life, my love life, my life period."   
_I know what you're talking about. With that announcement she made, you're going to end up in one thing you despise so much…the trashy tabloid papers._   
"Right. Then, I'll have to sue them over and over again, and this stupid cycle's not gonna end!"   
Angie looked at the full moon with anger still in her eyes. "Why? Why did she do this to me?"   
"She thought she wrote a good song but didn't ask you about your own feelings," said an approaching Ace. "I don't blame you for being upset about it."   
"I had to get out of there," she said. "If I didn't, I'd lose control of my magic again, just like earlier today with that picture frame."   
"Hey, I have an idea…why not aim for the moon?"   
"Aim for the moon? I don't get it."   
"Channel the anger into your power and then blast it towards the moon. It won't get that far, but it'll help you release the anger."   
"I guess. Okay, I'll try it." She stood up, clenched her right hand into a fist, and started focusing her anger into her power, which soon flowed to her right hand. The hand glowing in blue light, she flung her arm upward, releasing the anger in the form of a beam of light which flew harmlessly through the sky. "How's that?"   
"Very good, Angie. You'll be able to get the magic under control soon enough."   
"That's some good news. I only wish I wouldn't have to worry about all the scrutiny around my first date."   
"Like I said to you telepathically, we'll figure things out."   
Just then, Mona joined them. "Angie, listen…I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."   
"I know. I guess I was just shocked and surprised when you mentioned my first date. I forgot I'm no ordinary person anymore. I'm a celebrity and subjected to media scrutiny. I'm sorry for getting angry with you earlier."   
"No, Angie. You were right to be angry. I should've talked to you first about the song before I did anything with it. Still friends?"   
Angie gave Mona a comforting hug. "Of course we're still friends. Even the best of friends won't agree on everything."   
"I know, but what will we do now? I've made problems for you."   
Ace then said, "Maybe not. There may be a way to get Angie's first date to be the unforgettable experience without the tabloids finding out."   
"I sure hope you're right, Ace," Angie noted in slight worry.   
"Just trust me. Now, after everyone gets some rest over the weekend, we'll start working on getting you ready for next Saturday night."   
"Thanks, Ace. You, too, Mona. I really appreciate what you're all doing to help me."   
Everyone went home for the evening, all planning to relax for the entire weekend.   
Of course, Angie had no idea what she would have to face in the next week leading up to her first date with her boyfriend… 


	2. Part 2

First Date Jitters   
Part 2

As the new week started, Ace and his friends in the Magic Express found themselves in a strange position, between acts for about a month. However, this week would be strictly concentrating on getting Angie ready for her first date with Victor.   
She awakened Monday morning, feeling a little groggy after she stayed up late. She could not resist watching the 18-inning baseball game on the sports channel the night before.   
The sky was cloudy, but that did not stop her from getting herself into her meditative position. Taking a few deep breaths, she soon found herself in the mindscape and sat in a chair at the kitchen table of her old home. Her parents sat to her right.   
_ "Well," Angie said with slight anxiety, "this week it's go time for me…preparing for my very first date."_   
_ "Yes, it is," Nancy stated. "The only problem is now the whole city knows what you're up to. You'll have to be on guard for tabloid reporters and anyone trying to make money for information."_   
_ "I know. I just don't want any mistakes on Saturday night. It's got to be absolutely perfect."_   
_ Robert put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Sweetie, I'm going to tell you something. When Nancy and I had our first date, almost _nothing_ went right."_   
_ Angie was completely surprised. "Are you serious? Your first date was just about a complete disaster?"_   
_ "That's right. It all started for us when I rented a limousine for the evening. At first things were going fairly well."_   
_ "Yes," interrupted Nancy, "but the limousine broke down about three miles from where we were supposed to go for dinner."_   
_ "Oh, no," said Angie is dismay. "How did you get to the restaurant?"_   
_ "A passing couple was on their way to the same restaurant, so they offered to give us a ride."_   
_ "That's good."_   
_ Robert shook his head. "That's true, but then when we got there, we learned our reservation was bumped for a more…prestigious couple."_   
_ "You've got to be kidding me! That was completely rude."_   
_ "I know. I reserved a special booth for our first date for two weeks. I demanded to see the manager immediately, and he responded by saying, 'We would rather have someone of prestigious standing in that booth, not a couple obviously in the lower class."_   
_ "So, what did you and Mom do?"_   
_ "We both were angry with him and decided to leave. What was even worse was that I saved $200 for that booth, and I couldn't get my money back."_   
_ "Oh, no. How awful. Were you running out of money?"_   
_ "Yes, we were. Thankfully, we managed enough at a less-than-fancy yet very affordable restaurant. I certainly did not want to end up in a fast food joint."_   
_ Nancy then added, "When we would look back on that first date, we laughed about it because despite all the problems, it was still memorable for us. The important thing was that it ended being a better time than we expected. That's what makes the first date very special. Just because everything is planned perfectly, you should almost never expect it to go perfectly. Use what happened to us as an example and don't make expectations."_   
_ Angie nodded with a smile. "Yeah, when you put it that way, it's like an event. It isn't how you start…it's the journey and the ending that are most important. Thanks. I guess the best thing to do is just play everything by ear. I know the reservation is at the Planet Electric, but what I need are the right dress, make-up, hairstyle, and proper etiquette."_   
_ "That's why you have your friends, Angie. They're going to help you this week in getting prepared while at the same time keeping the story from reaching the tabloids."_   
_ "Thanks, Mom and Dad. I think I can get through this week…at least certainly try anyway."_   
_ The family held each other in a group hug._   
_ "I love you both," she whispered._   
_ Robert softly said, "And we will always love you, sweetie. Good luck."_   
As she awakened with a new sense of building pride, Angie quietly muttered, "Thanks, Dad. Thanks for your help."   
She soon got out of bed and made her way to the living room on the way to the kitchen when she suddenly heard knocking at the door. "What? Who's here this early in the morning?"   
She put her head up to the front-door window and noticed a bunch of people with cameras. "Angel, what's going on here? Why are all those people outside the Magic?"   
"They are all reporters," answered the computer in hologram form. "I guess they all want the story of your first date."   
"Great. It's only Monday, my date's not until Saturday, and it's already getting crazy. All I want to do right now is cook breakfast for the guys. Can you repel them away from here somehow?"   
"I can set up a force field around the Express. If anyone tries to take a photograph, I can use a laser to burn through the camera."   
"Do that, please, Angel. I want to get myself ready for the date _without_ any interference."   
As she walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, the telephone suddenly rang. "Hmm, I wonder if that's Mona with a wake-up call for me." She then went to answer. "Magic Express, Angela Jacobs speaking."   
On the other line was a fast-talking gentleman. "Hi, Miss Jacobs. Ronald Sikes for _The Inquisitive_. I'd like to do an exclusive interview with you about your upcoming date on Saturday night. I—"   
"I'm sorry, but that is a private matter. Goodbye." She then put the receiver back in place. "Okay, I think some homemade blueberry pancakes are in order for this morning."   
Angie then gathered her ingredients to make the pancake batter. "Let's see…flour, pancake mix, and just a teaspoon of oil should take care of things."   
Preheating the oven with the pan on top, she was about to put the teaspoon of oil in the pan when the telephone rang again. "Maybe it's Victor." She went to answer once more. "Magic Express, Angela Jacobs speaking."   
"Miss Jacobs, I really insist on having that interview with you about your date, and I get the story I want."   
_Maybe some politeness will get this guy off my back,_ she thought. She then spoke again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sikes, but that story would be boring to you. Why not try covering the recent crime wave around here? That's more interesting than my personal life. Goodbye." She hung up for a second time. "Now back to breakfast."   
She carefully poured the mixed pancake batter into the pan when the phone rang again. "If it's that same guy again…"   
When she answered it, she did not have to say anything.   
"You listen to me, Miss Jacobs," said Sikes, voice cold and angry. "I don't care about those stupid robberies! It's _your_ story I want, and I will get it by any means necessary!"   
The harshness of his voice started to frighten Angie.   
In his room, Ace slept soundly until he started having a powerful feeling. Awakening with a jolt, he whispered, "Angie…she's scared of something right now, but what?"   
He closed his eyes to concentrate on her heart. "She's afraid of someone on the telephone right now." Ace then got out of bed and put on his robe.   
Going to the kitchen, he could see Angie freeze in fear.   
On the phone, Sikes angrily stated, "I want that story, Miss Jacobs…**_now!_**"   
Ace telepathically spoke to Angie. _Hand me the phone, Angie. Let me handle this part._   
She turned around and saw the Magician standing at the door. "H-here…please."   
Ace then made his own angry comments on the telephone. "Listen, whoever you are. _No one_ threatens my friends, especially when you put your nose into someone's personal business! Good day!" He then disconnected the line and placed the receiver back on its holder. "The nerve of that man." He then came up to Angie to comfort her. "It's all right, Angie, he won't bother you again. Who was he?"   
"H-his name is Ronald Sikes…a reporter for _The Inquisitive_. He scared me."   
"Obviously a tabloid reporter who will do anything to get the story he wants, even by threatening. Angel, block anymore incoming calls from Mr. Sikes, since he may resort to dangerous tactics just for a story."   
"I have already traced the call," said the AI. "He can no longer make any calls to the Magic Express."   
"Good, thank you."   
Angie, still shaken by the trashy reporter's angry voice, said, "I've read a few tabloids before, but I didn't think I would become a trashy story myself."   
"Angie, listen to me, okay? You are _not_ trash. I promise you we'll get you ready for that first date with no interruptions or tabloids on your case. Now, let's forget all about that and have breakfast." He then took a whiff. "I think something's burning."   
"Oh, no, the pancake!" She quickly grabbed the spatula to flip the pancake. Unfortunately, the side she was cooking had burned. "I don't believe this! That idiot messed up my cooking already!"   
Her anger caused her eyes to start glowing in blue again. "Ace, help me! I'm losing control again!"   
"Angie, channel that anger. Remember what I've taught you so far. Slowly channel the anger."   
She closed her eyes and slowly focused her anger away from her heart. Placing her hands in front of her, her calm created a ball of blue light.   
"Good, Angie, good. Now, think of something positive to create…the first positive thing that comes to your mind."   
Soon, a baseball and bat materialized in her hands. When she opened her eyes and noticed, she said, "Ah, the baseball game from last night. I watched all 18 innings."   
"Really, how did it end?"   
"With Kerry Thatcher hitting the game-winning homer. _That_ was a good game."   
"Well, since you thought about how great the ball game was, that's why the bat and ball appeared. That was well done, Angie. You didn't fire it off at anything this time."   
"Yeah. I guess that's an improvement for me, but I've still got a long way to go. I just hope nothing goes wrong on Saturday night."   
"I know. Don't worry, things will go well now and on the date. You just have to think positive. Besides, I don't mind a burnt pancake."   
"Really?"   
"Yes. I was so used to Cosmo doing that all the time."   
"I heard that, dude," said the younger but more experienced apprentice who stood at the door of the kitchen with Zina. "I'll have you know that, like, _you_ did it, too."   
Angie giggled with delight. "Okay, I guess you guys finally have a _real_ cook, then. Now wait at the table while I finish up with the pancakes."   
When she went back to the oven, Cosmo whispered, "Dude, what happened?"   
"The media's all over Angie's story, and a man named Ronald Sikes threatened her if he didn't get the exclusive. And I thought Paparazzo was bad."   
"How are we gonna help Angie get ready for Saturday with all this?"   
"We're used to this, Cosmo, but she isn't. We'll help her find ways to deal with the situation."   
She then returned to the table with better pancakes. "Gentlemen…and Zina, breakfast is served."   
All four residents enjoyed the fluffy pancakes to their heart's content. 

Back at his office of the tabloid _The Inquisitive_, Ronald Sikes tried at least four more times to get through to the Magic Express, but all he kept hearing was, "Your attempted call has been placed on block. Please do not try to call again."   
"Damn that Ace Cooper!" Sikes said angrily. "He got that stupid computer system to block any calls from me. I want that story, and I'll get it any way I can! Angela Jacobs must give in sooner or later. She can't hide behind Cooper or any of his friends forever. She's a celebrity, which means she _must_ tell her story to me and only me. I'll just go out and about to follow her and her every move."   
He then grabbed his hat, went to his car in the parking lot, and drove off, hoping to be the first person to have the story of Angie's first date.   
"I've got to get to the Magic Express first. I'll show them that they can't block me out from a juicy story."   
Unfortunately, when he arrived there, he noticed a number of other reporters wanting Angie to come out and issue a statement. "Hey! This is _my_ story! Get outta here, the lot of you!"   
"Sorry, buddy," said one TV reporter. "We have just as much right to be here as you do. We want the story also."   
"No! This story is _my_ exclusive, so buzz off now!" He then pushed his way through the crowd and tried to knock on the front door, but he found himself shocked by the defenses. "What!? Hey, open this door right now! I want the story, Jacobs!"   
Angie's sensitive ears picked up the commotion. "What—who's knocking so hard that he'll risk getting shocked by the security system?"   
Using the closed circuit system, Angel used the portable television set as a viewer. "I believe _this_ is Ronald Sikes."   
Angie thought carefully of what to do. "I think I can get him and all those reporters away from here without having to show my face at the door."   
"How?" asked Cosmo curiously.   
"Angel, patch me into the intercom system. I'm going to give them the wake-up call of all wake-up calls."   
"Uh-oh," said Ace with a smirk. "You've found another way to take out your anger on the reporters with _no_ magic necessary. Go for it, Angie."   
"Cover your ears, everybody. Angel?"   
"It's ready, Angie. I just hope it won't blow my olfactory sensors."   
"If it does, I apologize in advance." As soon as she heard the beep, Angie spoke loudly into the intercom. "You all want a statement from me? Well, here it is! My first date will be just like any other date on Saturday night! That's all I have to say, and I have a _personal_ message for Mr. Ronald Sikes! Stay out of my personal life, idiot!"   
Her amplified voice outside the Express sent the reporters running away, all hoping they did not go deaf.   
Sikes, being the closest, almost was unable to hear anything. He walked around disoriented for a couple of blocks. "Whoa, that girl can scream," he said while trying to regain his balance. "Man, she's gonna be a tough one, but I'll make sure I get the story I want. I've got to know who the date is."   
Back inside, Angie calmly said, "I'm done now, Angel. Thank you."   
"You're welcome, Angie. My sensors are fine. The reporters, however, are slightly unsettled, especially Mr. Sikes."   
"Good." She then looked at Ace. "Well, um, how did I do?"   
Ace smiled and stated, "That was great, Angie. Taking out frustration on those nosey reporters with the intercom was a great idea. Looks like you found other ways of getting your anger out without hurting anyone physically."   
"I always want to _avoid_ getting into conflicts, but sometimes, there's not much of a choice, is there?"   
"True. You just have to understand when it's time to fight and not to fight. At least we won't have to worry about those reporters for now. Shall we finish breakfast under more peaceful circumstances?"   
"Good idea. So, what's my itinerary for this week, in terms of getting ready for Saturday?"   
"Mona's your teacher for this part. She can help you decide what dress will work, what hairstyle is fitting, and how to act properly. It's not like going to a fantasy convention."   
"Okay, so basically I'll be with her during the week. Sounds good."   
Just then, Angel said, "There is an incoming call for you, Angie. Victor is on the line."   
"Thanks, I'll take that in my room."   
She quickly ran to her room and picked up her phone. "Hello, Victor."   
Calling from the Raven home, Victor was in the living room. "Morning, Angie. I tried to call you a couple of times, but the line was busy. What happened?"   
"Victor…I'm becoming a tabloid victim."   
"Oh, no. This isn't what you need right now. How many snoopy reporters?"   
"At least 30, and Ronald Sikes from _The Inquisitive_ threatened me if I didn't give him an 'exclusive' about my first date. I mean, what's the big deal about it?"   
"One word, Angie: celebrity. You're in the spotlight now, so even something as normal as a first date can get unbelievable coverage by any tabloid reporters, and Sikes is one of the worst. Some say he's worse than Paparazzo himself."   
"He scared me on the phone so badly I started losing control again. Victor, are you sure you really want to go through with this, considering my…emotional instability at times?"   
Victor gave her words of reassurance. "Angie, you are emotionally sensitive, not emotionally unstable. That guy made you angry, and you were justified. Some things in life need to remain private, like a person's first date, no matter the celeb status."   
"Thanks." She breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just that…it's not only reporters I'll have to worry about now, it's also other people who really want to know _who_ my first date is with and _where_ it's taking place. How do I keep them off my case?"   
"Maybe Dad can help out. I'll talk to him later on about what we can do. He and Mike do know about the first date, but I warned Mike not to tell anybody else or I'd skin him alive, no matter which form he took on."   
"Wait a sec, Vic. The other shifters would already know regardless. They contact mind-to-mind like Ace and I do. I know they wouldn't tell anyone, even for money."   
"Yeah, that is one benefit of having a shifter for a brother. Even he's smart enough not to take this lightly. So, who's going to help you prepare for our date?"   
"Mona. I think she's the perfect instructor on proper preparedness for a first date."   
He chuckled, "It's like you're going to school or something."   
"Well, maybe it really is for me. At least I didn't have to attend charm school."   
"I gotcha. Anyway, I wanted to make sure our reservation for Saturday night would stay reserved. You know how sometimes they bump lower class individuals…"   
"Yeah, Mom and Dad had it happen to them on their first date. They told me about it. However, I am a celebrity, and you're a son to one of the most powerful people here in Electro City, so I would be surprised if they _did_ bump us."   
"I guess that's the nice thing about having some kind of status in the city, just as long as you don't let it go to your head."   
"That's not what I want to do. I just want to be myself when I'm not performing or fighting crime."   
"Okay, listen, I have to go right now. I've got to head over to the school for my course. I'm only about 25 hours away, and it's a three-hour course today. Will you be all right?"   
"I'll be fine, Vic. Good luck in class today."   
"Thanks. I'll see you on Saturday night. I love you."   
"I love you, too. Bye." She then replaced the phone. "How come I've gotten so lucky to have someone who understands me, even after everything I went through?"   
_Because you decided to be more open with your feelings,_ said the darker shadow. _Victor understands what you've been through, and he also knows what it's like to be part of an influential family here in Electro City. He's just as subject to media scrutiny as you are. I hate to say it, but I'm afraid you're just going to have to deal with it._   
"I know, but I haven't been a celebrity that long. I was thrusted into this."   
_That's right, but Ace has seen you for who you really are, a person with incredible powers and so many emotions. In the time since returning from Washington, you've opened yourself more. Even though you're having problems controlling your magic when feeling emotional, you've got the best person helping you out and friends to support you. How did you feel when you got upset at Mona for that song she wrote without consulting you…honestly?_   
"Upset, somewhat angry. A first date should be a personal thing, not something for the entire planet to see. Mom and Dad were never famous."   
_No, but recall what they told you about their first date, all the things that went wrong. Dad was angry with the manager of the restaurant, remember?_   
"Yeah, I know. He worked so hard to save the money, and it was almost all taken from him when the restaurant bumped him and Mom. But…I guess it's the journey that matters, not necessarily the beginning or end. Thanks."   
_No problem, Angie. I'm glad you're being more open with this part of yourself._   
"Me, too."   
She came back to the living room where Ace and Cosmo were sitting quietly. "Okay, guys, phone call's over."   
"How's Victor doing?" asked Cosmo.   
"He's fine. Still needs a little more time, and he can finally open that horse-riding school he's been wanting to do for a long time. Well, I guess the first thing is for me to practice with controlling the magic in emotional situations."   
"Right," said Ace in agreement. "To the practice room with us."   
"Um, you guys mind if I get in on this, too?" Cosmo requested.   
Angie looked at Ace first, and then back at Cosmo. "Sure, I don't see why not. It's just…you'll have to get out of the way if my magic gets out of control."   
"I'll be ready for it." 

Meanwhile, Ronald Sikes somehow managed to get back to his office at _The Inquisitive_, but he still had a bad ringing in his ears. "Wow, that really hurts."   
He was about to sit down when he heard someone screaming in the intercom. "Sikes! My office!"   
Sikes quickly ran into the editor-in-chief's office and shut the door. "Yes?"   
A mean female voice said, "Sikes, have you gotten _anything_ about Angela Jacobs's first date?"   
"N-no. I can't get any story because she's hiding behind Cooper in that Magic Express."   
Turning around, the woman looked like she belonged in her position as editor-in-chief: Professional business attire, but very rotten attitude. "She can't stay behind that Magician forever! I want the dibs on that date, Sikes. Do it by any means necessary, even if you have to follow her every move. I want to know who the lucky man is and where the date will be. Take pictures any way possible, bug phone lines if you have to, but I want that information! Angela Jacobs's date is the hottest story in town right now, and the public have the right to know, so go out and get it!"   
"Yes, Miss Corliss. I'll get it, one way or another." He then left her office.   
Victoria Corliss was not one to take lightly. The owner of the tabloid since inheriting it from her father several years ago, she had tried and tried to follow the constant movements of Ace Cooper, but to no avail. Most of the time Duke Paparazzo would beat any of her reporters to the story. Since Paparazzo's demotion from the Sensa-News Channel's star reporter, though, she had sent her staff of rather ruthless reporters on the scene, trying to get any information on Ace or any of his friends. Kendra Rayler would beat them, however, as she was able to use her new star status to get to them first, always reporting on them accurately, no real "juicy" story.   
"You can run and hide, Angela," Corliss whispered, "but we _will_ get your story, any way we can. We'll find out who your date is and where you'll be. Then, the exclusive is ours to print."   
As for Sikes, he walked to his car and sat in it for a few minutes, thinking about how to follow Angie. "She doesn't have any favorite hangouts…but then, she's not a teenager, so that would rule that out almost immediately. Wait a minute…if this is her first date, then she needs help in getting the right equipment…dress, hairstyle…yeah. That's how I can keep an eye on her. Just go to any place she goes which will help her be ready for her date. Perfect. Now I just have to find her away from the Magic Express." 

After lunch was completed in the Magic Express, Mona came over to pick up Angie. "You ready to shop for a dress?"   
"Yes, I am, Mona. Let's go shopping!"   
As Angie went into the passenger seat of the car, Mona looked at Ace. "This could take at least three hours, since the dress has to be just right."   
"Take all the time you need, Mona. After all, you're the fashion expert, not me. Angie, have a good time dress hunting, okay?"   
"Okay. See you guys later."   
The ladies were soon off to find the perfect dress for Angie's first date.   
Little did they know that _Inquisitive_ reporter Ronald Sikes started following them from a safe distance. "Good, she's away from that crazy Magic Express. Now I can stay with her and find out everything, maybe even get the information as to who her date really is."   
A few minutes later, Angie and Mona went into a special shop filled with dresses designed for specific occasions.   
The female owner of the store said, "Hello, ladies. How can I help you today?"   
Angie looked around the store and then at the owner. "I need to find the perfect dress to wear on a first date. Mine is this Saturday night, and I need the right dress."   
"Very well, Miss Jacobs. We'll try some dresses for you. If you don't find the right dress here, don't worry about it. The dress must be just right for you, so let's get started."   
Just outside, Sikes started taking photos of Angie as she tried on each of the dresses. "Wow, this is getting somewhere. The boss will like these photos."   
However, a passing police officer noticed. "Excuse me, sir, but you're not allowed to take pictures here."   
"I…um, I'm a tourist here. It's my first trip here to Electro City."   
"Nice try, Mr. Sikes, but do you really think I don't recognize you? Now get lost before I run you in for loitering and trespassing."   
"Now you listen here, Officer. I have a right to do this under the First Amendment. Freedom of the Press."   
"Not when it comes to taking private photos of someone in a shop. Now go!"   
"I'll sue you and the police department for this!"   
"Oh, and I'll take this." The officer grabbed the camera and took the film out, ruining it completely. "Now, if you want to take photos of people, ask for their permission first." He then handed the camera back to the reporter.   
Sikes found himself in a terrible position. "I don't believe this! How am I going to get that story for Corliss? She'll be furious if I don't have a shred of information about that date."   
In the shop Angie was pleasantly surprised that most people were not asking her about the date. "I don't get it. I thought people would hound me to death about my date."   
The owner happily said, "Believe me, I don't allow something like that around here. My first priority is to the customer, and celebrity status has nothing to do with it. The customers that do come in here are individually worked upon, which won't let any two customers get together to start a rumor."   
After a couple of hours, though, Angie still had no special dress to wear. "I'm sorry, but none of them have the right feel. No offense to you."   
"None taken," said the owner graciously. "We normally are about the third or fourth shop women come to for the right dress. I hope you'll be able to find just the right dress."   
"Thank you. Come on, Mona. On to the next dress shop."   
"Sure thing." As the pair went to Mona's car, Mona was happy that Angie was still her friend at all, after the singer accidentally spoke of the date. _Angie is getting better. Even though I did something I shouldn't have, at least she wasn't afraid to express how she really felt. She is truly healing herself._   
They took off for the next shop near the Croesus Palace, a shop Mona normally went to when she needed special dresses for special shows.   
Of course, Sikes stayed a safe distance behind Mona's car. "I've got to stay with them at all costs. Corliss is gonna want something from me soon enough."   
When Mona and Angie arrived at the Razz-Dazzle shop, the owner immediately recognized her. "Miss Malone," he said happily, "what can I do for you?"   
"My friend Angie here needs some help. She is looking for the perfect first date dress."   
"Ah." He then shook hands with her. "Hello, Angie. I will be glad to assist you in your quest for the right dress. Let us start with your measurements and see what dresses are available in your size."   
"Thank you, sir. Believe me, this is seriously my first date, and I'm 26 years old!"   
"Don't worry, Mademoiselle. I met someone going on her first date, and she was in her 60s. Do not feel bad."   
Angie laughed heartily at the comment. "Thanks. That makes me feel better already."   
Sikes found his way into the store and found someone taking a break. "Hey, buddy. Want $100 to take off the rest of the day and let me work for ya?"   
"You bet!"   
Sikes gave the employee the money and grabbed a suit to make himself appear as an employee. "Now I can stay as close to Jacobs as possible."   
The owner called for the employee come assist. "Please, get some dresses for Miss Jacobs so she can find the right one for her first date Saturday evening."   
Sounding like an employee himself, Sikes said, "Of course, sir."   
As he found at least 10 dresses, he started a miniature cassette recorder in his pocket. "This is gonna work, this is really gonna work."   
Angie started trying on each dress while Sikes started asking questions. "You're 26 years old and going on your real first date?"   
"Yes. I'm very lucky. I just hope nothing goes wrong. It's so important to me. I only wish…my parents were still alive to see this."   
"You must miss them very much. Where are they?"   
"In Heaven."   
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."   
"It's okay. It's still hard on some days, but I've been able to deal with that…one day at a time."   
"That's good. Anyway, who's the lucky man?"   
"He's a really nice person. I kinda fell in love with him, but I got scared to admit it for a little while. I'm just surprised he would still love me after all the nightmares I went through."   
"Never mind that, who's going out with you Saturday night?"   
"Why would you want to know that? That's personal business, friend. I—" Angie stopped talking after she heard a slight clicking sound. "Hey, that's a tape recorder!" She used her magic to levitate the cassette recorder out of his pocket. "So, you're out to invade my privacy, too, huh? Well it won't work!" Clenching her right hand into a fist, she made the recorder break into small pieces. "Mona, can you get Monsieur Cardón, please? I've got someone bothering me over here."   
Mona and Cardón came up to where the "employee" was.   
"Wait a minute…you are _not_ one of my employees!" Cardón shouted angrily. He then saw the broken recorder. "I should have known, it's Ronald Sikes!"   
Mona looked at him angrily. "You jerk! How dare you try to invade Angie's privacy! I've got a good mind to call the police!"   
Sikes rushed out of the shop as fast as he could before Mona could get the chance to contact the authorities. "Good grief! I still have nothing! I've got to do something about this…wait, I think I know what I can do. I'll get that information with the help of the listening public!" He quickly took off in his car to the nearest radio station.   
As for Mona and Cardón, they could do nothing to stop him.   
"Blast that idiot," said Mona. "If Ace were here, he'd hypnotize Sikes into forgetting his memory completely."   
"Mona!" yelled Angie excitedly. "This is it! This is the right dress!"   
When Angie came out from the dressing room, she wore a stunning dark-blue laced dress with spaghetti straps. The lights reflected the shine in the material.   
Mona gasped, "You look gorgeous! That _is_ the right dress for you to wear Saturday night! Monsieur Cardón, we'll take this one!"   
"Very well. Who will pay for it?"   
"I will, sir," said Angie. "It's time I was just a bit selfish…and enjoy it."   
Mona smiled with some excitement. "There you go, girl. Now we're definitely on the way to you being ready for the date."   
They went back to Mona's car with the dress in a special garment bag.   
"So, where's our next stop?" asked Angie.   
"Home. We spent a long time looking for a dress, and Ace is probably worried."   
Angie closed her eyes to concentrate on Ace's thoughts. "No…he isn't. I sense no worry."   
"Good. Let's go home, we've had a long day." 

In his car, Sikes used his cell phone to contact the local radio station KECR. "Hello, I'd like to make this plea to the general public. Can you make this announcement for me?"   
He made details about what he wanted and would soon get his wish.   
Mona and Angie were on the way home when they heard this on the radio. "Hey, listeners, get this. Ronald Sikes of _The Inquisitive_ has announced he will pay 100,000 electro-dollars to anyone who can get information on Angela Jacobs's first date, particularly the lucky man and the location."   
Mona and Angie gasped in shock, with Angie going into near panic. "Oh, no! Sikes is gonna play on the people's greed!"   
"I know. People will do _anything_ for money, including come after you by any means necessary. The sooner we get you back to the Magic, the better. Trust me, this is one situation we have to avoid at all costs."   
"Yeah…I don't want to hurt anyone again, not after what happened to me before."   
Mona patted her shoulder. "I know you don't. The concern right now is to protect you from any more trouble."   
Angie then heard Ace's thoughts. _Cosmo and I heard on the radio about Sikes's reward. Do you need any extra help?_   
_ Not right now. Besides, I got the dress. I'm on the way home. But…considering this situation, should we move the Express somewhere else?_   
_ No, we shouldn't. We have the barriers, remember? We'll be waiting for you at home._   
_ Sure thing. I love the dress I chose. I'm gonna keep thinking positive for the rest of the week, at least I hope I can. Sikes found a way to play on the greed of others._   
_ I know. We'll help make sure your date goes through without a hitch._   
As Mona drove down each street, many people started following her car, most wanting that information so they could collect the large reward. "When greed overtakes them, they don't care who they hurt."   
They managed to get back to the Express, where Angel was able to erect a special barrier to keep anyone from passing through the tunnel leading to the Magician's home.   
"Thanks, Angel," said a relieved Angie. "I owe you one."   
"No, Angie. You do not owe me anything."   
When they entered through the garage, Angie was happy just to make it home. "Things are getting more complicated now…but I'll get through this. Thing is, what's next?"   
"We choose the right hairstyle," answered Mona, "and we'll need to use the holographic system. Will that be all right with you, Ace?"   
"Of course. Angel is always at your disposal. By the way, I saw the dress in your thoughts, Angie. It's beautiful."   
"Thanks. The first part of the personal operation has been completed, but I've still got a long way to go." 


	3. Part 3

First Date Jitters   
Part 3

Angie did not think she would ever be able to get home after Ronald Sikes would reward 100,000 electro-dollars for any information concerning her first date, particularly who the lucky man was and where the date would be.   
Mona decided for her own safety to spend the night in the Magic Express, mainly because she had much of that information and because she would never give away Angie's personal information for all the money in the world. Mona cared about Angie far too much to allow that to happen.   
When morning broke, Angie looked outside her window and noticed many people still unable to penetrate the electronic barrier Angel had set up the night before. "Great," said Angie with sarcasm in her voice. "I'll be stuck here for the rest of the week! I can't get out of here."   
"Well, we won't have to leave the Express for the next part of the plans for your date."   
"What do you mean, Mona?"   
"Simple. With help from Angel's holograms, we can give you a distinctive hairstyle for Saturday night."   
Angie realized how good of an idea she had. "Yeah, Angel must have hundreds or thousands of hairstyles in her system that would work for me."   
The pinkish-purple dodecahedron appeared and said, "Yes, I may be able to help you there. Also, I can recommend the right hairstylist to see for the particular style."   
"Thanks, Angel. You, too, Mona. I mean, I want this to be special, but I don't know how I'll be able to get even out of here."   
"I can take care of that, with one hologram."   
Outside, people continued trying to break the barrier in order to invade the Magic Express and get that information to win the large reward.   
Less than 100 feet away, Mona's car suddenly appeared. "Yoo-hoo! We're over here!" She then sped away with Angie in the passenger seat.   
The people suddenly started running after the holographic car.   
Angie noticed it on the living room TV screen. "Angel, you are absolutely wonderful! I owe you one."   
"No, you don't. Incoming telephone call from Victor."   
"Patch it up in my room, please." Angie quickly ran to her room to take up the phone call. "Morning, Victor. Man, I've had a rough time."   
"Yeah, I know. I heard that announcement on the radio yesterday. I can't believe he's trying to play on people's need for greed and would reward that much money just to get personal information. Sikes is proving to be worse than Paparazzo by leaps and bounds."   
"Victor…are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, all this publicity could destroy our relationship."   
"Angie, listen to me, okay? You are the woman I love, and there is nothing, and I mean _nothing_, on this Earth that could stop me from loving you, not even this celebrity madness. I know…you're having trouble dealing with it right now because of what Sikes is trying to do to you."   
"Um, what would you do in a sticky situation like this? Get the people and the rotten members of the media off your back or your father's back?"   
"Well, when it comes to my father, he has his security guards around him like members of the Secret Service. Me, if there's a situation where I don't like a camera being in my face, I'll just push it out of the way. I know it isn't easy for you, but if you need a bodyguard, I'll be there in a moment's notice. Of course, I still would rather be surprised by what you will look like come Saturday evening."   
"And the Planet Electric?"   
"Reservation is still good, Angie. They're not going to bump us off. My father would go through the roof if they did that to us. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just have faith."   
"I-I'm sorry, Victor. Every day that gets closer I'm getting more and more nervous. I'm going to drive myself crazy, and what if something goes wrong?"   
"Angie, just remember, play it by ear. Don't expect anything. If you go in with expectations, everything _will_ go wrong. I have faith this will work out just fine. So, do you have a dress yet?"   
"Yes, I do. I was lucky to find it despite Sikes showing up at the store I found the dress in. The hairstyle is next on the list, and I won't have to leave the Magic for that part. Only thing is, we're running low on groceries, and I must hit the supermarket today."   
"Want me to come with you to protect you from…curious people?"   
"You may have to. I can't drive the Magic Racer, and the Magic Bike can't hold everything."   
"What time is best for you?"   
"1:00. I usually go after lunch. Besides, I'll have a hairstyle and stylist chosen by then."   
"You got it, Angie. I'll see you at 1:00. I love you."   
Angie softly said, "And I love you. I'll see you this afternoon." She started shedding soft tears.   
"Angie…are you okay?"   
"Not really. It's just…everything going on right now is all so _new_ to me. I really don't know if I can handle all this pressure from all sides, not saying you're putting any pressure on me."   
"I know. When you first get into it, it's _never_ easy. When I pick you up this afternoon, I'll explain what I did to understand my status and deal with the media. Perhaps something like that can be of great help to you in dealing with your situation. But, I do recommend that you wear some kind of disguise when you do go to the store."   
"Now that _won't_ be a problem," said Angie as she dried her eyes. "I'll make sure I get into such a weird outfit no one could ever recognize me. Um, could I pass off as a cousin from Texas?"   
Victor chuckled over the idea. "Why not? I'll just say you're my cousin Lainie from El Paso, Texas. Can you talk with a real Texan accent?"   
"Yeah, I should have no trouble there. See you this afternoon."   
"Bye, Angie." Victor hung up the phone on his end and then went to his father's room. "Dad, um, can I talk to you for a minute?"   
"Of course, Victor," said his father Robert Raven, owner of the DNA Club/Mall and very prominent businessman. "Is something wrong?"   
"Angie's not used to all the media scrutiny around her. She even cried some because she's not sure she can handle the pressure."   
His father nodded in understanding. "She became a star when she started working with Ace Cooper, but something like this is now going to place a lot of pressure on her."   
"She needs to get to the supermarket this afternoon, but with the announcement over the radio yesterday, she may not be safe. I asked her to disguise herself as my cousin Lainie from El Paso. Does that sound silly?"   
"No, I don't think it's silly at all. You would be surprised at how many celebrities put themselves in disguise to keep a low profile. When I was growing up, I remember seeing Diana, Princess of Wales, in a baseball cap, t-shirt, and blue jeans in a photo."   
Victor was surprised, "A member of British royalty…wearing street clothes? That's amazing."   
"Believe it or not, no one was able to recognize her. Angie should also have no trouble keeping a low profile. It's not like the people know her shopping list. Who would?"   
"Ronald Sikes if he had his way."   
"True. I think it's a good idea that _you_ go with her because Ace attracts attention almost immediately. If you go with your…'cousin' to the store, that would make a difference. Must be her weekly shopping trip."   
"Mm-hmm. I'm going to get her at 1 this afternoon, if…that's all right with you."   
Mr. Raven walked to his son and said, "Victor, you're 28 years old. You don't have to ask for permission. Just stay close to her and make sure she doesn't get hurt. I know how much you care for her, magician, celebrity, or whatever."   
"Thanks, Dad. I'm glad you're behind this."   
"Angela is a genuine person filled with kindness and compassion. Even though you have had only two previous girlfriends, you saw their _true_ intentions, only wanting to get to the money. Angie is not that way at all. She looks at you for you, and I believe she really is the right person to be with you. Is she…having trouble believing that herself?"   
"Yes, I think she is at times. Remember, she's _never_ had a real boyfriend before. I just hope things really will work out for us. Considering everything she's had to suffer through…"   
"Don't underestimate her, son. She has her friends helping her, too. I know the date will come out fine in the end." 

Back at the Magic, Angie went to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal, since she had to practice her emotional control with Ace and try to choose a hairstyle with Mona all before lunch and her shopping trip. She was going to be in for quite a long day.   
After finishing breakfast, she went to the practice room with Ace. She sighed, "I've got my work cut out for me. Today's my weekly shopping trip, and I certainly can't go as myself."   
"What are you going to do?" asked Ace curiously.   
"I'm going to disguise myself as Victor's Texan cousin Lainie, complete with Texan accent. Victor's going to take me—I mean Lainie—grocery shopping."   
"Sure. But, what'll happen when you purchase ginger?"   
"Don't worry, Ace. I'm also buying some jalapeno and habenero peppers for this hot chili dish I've been wanting to try out anyhow. The ginger and the peppers together could make this chili set off a four-alarm fire in the stomach."   
"Oh, sounds exciting. I guess if you can do that, I don't see why you couldn't go shopping."   
Mona then joined the two magicians in the kitchen. "You're going to try and make one of the hottest chilies around, huh?"   
"Yeah, and habenero peppers are supposed to be the _hottest_ chili peppers on Earth. I'd just _love_ to give this to Ronald Sikes to eat."   
Ace was pleasantly surprised by her attitude. "You seem to allow your darkness a little more freedom now, like you did in buying the dress yesterday."   
"Darkness is an important part of me now," said Angie with wonder. "I don't want to bury it all over again and go through that dangerous cycle. I have to maintain the balance between the light and darkness within myself."   
"Of course. I'm proud of you, Angie. It's definitely a step in the right direction."   
"Come on, let's practice."   
As they passed by Mona, she was happy to see her friend feel better about herself. "She really deserves to be around all of us. We're like another family to her, and who knows…Victor could become a part of it, too."   
Practice went very well for her, as she was able to keep her anger in check and soon started creating more items of beauty and peace.   
Her next step for the day was to go into the computer room and work with Mona to decide what hairstyle would be most fitting for the special occasion.   
"Okay, Angie," said Mona straightly, "it's time to choose a hairstyle fitting for you. There are lots to choose from, just like the dresses. That's why Angel's going to project holograms of your head with all the hairstyles. What you'll get to do is to tweak your holographic hair to fit whatever style you want."   
Angie nodded with some excitement. "I get to make my hairstyle any way I want?"   
"That's right. Angel will then give us a print out and look up the hairstylist that can get this as close as possible. We won't take care of the actual hairstyle until the day of your date."   
"Why do you do that?"   
"If you do it now, the hair won't look as…easily flowed by Saturday. It's better to let the hairstylist do it then."   
"I get it. Better to have the hair fresh and not stale."   
"Exactly. Now, Angel, please project a hologram of Angie's head only."   
"Very well." Soon, a small hologram of the female magician's head could be seen in front of her.   
"Wow…cool. I never thought I'd get to mess with my own hair."   
"Let me see your head for a sec, Ang," Mona requested. "Okay, you have naturally curly hair. I think we need to add some highlights to the front part of your hair. Perhaps just a little bit of blonde. Only thing is, I'm worried you could have an allergic reaction to the use of some type of coloring agent."   
"Good point. I've never used any type of color-changing stuff on my hair before. Angel, could you test me to see if I have some kind of reaction?"   
"Yes, I can. Put out your right arm. I will put some color solution on your wrist. The reaction will not occur right away, though. It will take about an hour before we know if you react to it or not."   
"While I'm at it, I can go ahead and start tweaking with my hair. What reaction will I have, if any?"   
"A rash just on that spot. That will determine if you are allergic to the solution."   
"Sounds good," said Angie with some type of relief. "Now, let's see what I can do to my hair."   
For the next hour or so, Angie and Mona kept changing bits and pieces of the holographic hair while waiting to see if Angie had any allergic reaction to the color solution.   
Angel scanned the affected area, which did begin to turn red and itchy. "You do have a reaction, Angie. I would not recommend using any color solution on your hair."   
"Well, that solves that. Now I have to come up with a useful style with no color change." After a few more minutes, Angie came up with what she needed. "There it is. I like this style…wavy towards the bottom and plenty of body in there. What do you think, Mona?"   
She looked at Angie, and then her holographic head. "Yes. It looks just right. Now, Angel, please create a print out and locate a hairstylist that will do the job as best as possible."   
Angie then noticed the clock. "Oh, I need to get lunch started. By the way, won't your father be worried about you?"   
"Don't worry. I called him last night about the situation. He detested the fact I was here, but he also praised me for trying to look out for your own safety. You have my father's respect for sure."   
"We don't see eye-to-eye on everything, but he is your father before the crime boss in my eyes."   
Mona smiled with appreciation. "Thank you. You get lunch started while I contact the hairstylist to make an appointment on Saturday."   
After everyone enjoyed lunch, Angie learned her hair appointment would be Saturday morning at 10 a.m. at Madame Scalia's Hair Salon, not too far away from her date at the Planet Electric. "Mona, I want to thank you for helping me out on this. I just don't want anything to go wrong."   
Noticing it was almost 1:00, Angie knew it was time to go into disguise. "Victor's going to be here any minute. It's time to become Lainie." With a couple of quick spins, she made herself into a woman truly from Texas, with snug blue jeans, boots, a collared shirt, and a cowboy hat. "Well," she said with a Texan accent, "what do ya think?"   
Cosmo laughed. "You could fool anybody in that get-up. It's cool."   
"Let's see if Zina thinks so. Zina?"   
The black panther came into the living room and noticed "Lainie." Zina started growling at her appearance.   
The female magician put her right hand out for Zina to sniff, which made the panther realize it was Angie. "Well, Zina, I guess I fooled you some. But you'd pick up my scent. My idea is to fool people."   
Just then, Victor entered the Magic Express. "Hello, everyone. Hi…Lainie."   
"Hi, Vic. What do you think?"   
"You look like a real Texan. Ready for grocery shopping?"   
Using her accent, she answered, "Of course. Let's round up them groceries!"   
Everyone chuckled over her use of language.   
"Sounds like what Dad used to hear before when someone named Jimmy Johnson coached the Dallas Cowboys. He would say, 'How 'bout them Cowboys!'"   
Victor escorted Angie—"Lainie"—to his car and were soon off to the supermarket for the weekly groceries. 

Meanwhile, back at the offices of _The Inquisitive_, Ronald Sikes was getting a lot of calls about Angie, but none of them led anywhere. "People are so dumb! They think I'm just going to give them the money? I want the proof."   
Just then, Victoria Corliss entered his office. "Any luck yet?"   
"No, just a bunch of false leads. People are going to great lengths to get that money, even fabricating their own stories."   
"Listen, I just remembered. Today is normally Angie's day to shop for groceries, and she goes down at 1:00 every Tuesday afternoon."   
"How'd you know that?"   
"You think I don't have spies in that supermarket? I want you to go down there and look for anything or anyone suspicious. More than likely, Angie's in some kind of disguise, but she won't get away this time. We'll get that information and the exclusive." She then gave him a unique device. "Here, take this."   
"What does it do?"   
"If I know her, she'll probably call that Magician to come pick her up. This device will pick up her distinctive voice patterns and let you know anything. Who knows…she may give away the information we want."   
Sikes smiled wickedly. "Thanks, boss. I'm on my way now."   
"I want that story, Sikes! Don't let me down!"   
He quickly jumped into his car with the special device in hand and took off for the supermarket. 

After parking the car, Victor and Lainie entered the store.   
"This place is huge," she said in her Texan accent and trying to act like it was the first time she was in a larger market. "I hope I can find what I need."   
"Don't worry, Lainie. We'll get what we need for that four-alarm chili."   
The pair went up to the fresh produce section of the store, where the produce manager recognized Victor. "Hey, Victor. I—hey, who is she?"   
"This is my cousin Lainie. She's visiting for the first time from El Paso, Texas. Lainie, this is Pete."   
"How do you do, sir," she said as she took off her hat in salute. "It's a pleasure to meet you."   
"Same here, Lainie. Your first trip here to Electro City?"   
"Yes…I never knew it was this big. El Paso is a decently-sized city, but nothin' compared to this."   
"How long are you staying?"   
"Only a week. I've been here since Saturday, and I promised I would cook a four-alarm chili filled with jalapeno and habenero peppers and an additional spice, ginger. Someone recommended adding ginger for more natural spice."   
"Wow, you're serious. I hope it won't burn through bowls."   
"I did bring special bowls from El Paso so I could make sure that doesn't happen."   
Pete laughed. "Okay. Well, I don't want to hold you up, so I'll tell you, the peppers are over there past the bell peppers, and the ginger root is sitting at the end."   
"Thank you very much."   
As the pair got out of his range, Victor whispered, "Looks like your disguise is working so far."   
"Yeah, it is. I just hope we can get out of here safely."   
Within an hour, the shopping was completed. They waited patiently at the check-out line.   
"Vic, I hate to ask you this, but could you pay for this? I'll pay you back."   
"Hey, no problem. You don't have to pay me back. I'll just tell them I'm paying for my cousin."   
"Thanks."   
When they reached the front of the line, Victor paid for the groceries and gave them his explanation about her first trip to a bigger city than her own.   
As soon as they were done, they took the shopping cart out to his car.   
Little did they know that Sikes was sitting in his car just across the street. "She said the range on this thing is two miles. I sure hope she's right about this. We need that information."   
Lainie looked at Victor. "I'm going to call home, okay?"   
"Sure thing." He then looked over across the street and noticed someone looking at him and Lainie rather strangely. "Psst, Lainie, come here, quick."   
"What's wrong, Vic?"   
"That car over there. Someone's watching us. I think he also has some kind of bugging device."   
"We'll see about that," she said in subtle anger.   
"No, don't. You use your magic and you'll give yourself away for sure. Try to think of a fake place when you call."   
"Good idea. I'll send Ace a telepathic message while I'm on the phone." Lainie then went to the Pay Vid-Phone to contact home.   
Ace sat in the living room and petted Zina comfortably. "I hope Angie's doing all right."   
Then, Angel stated, "Angie is on the line. Or, should that be Lainie?"   
"Patch it through, Angel."   
Lainie soon appeared on the screen. "Hi, Ace. Listen, we'll be on our way home shortly." _Ace, someone's watching us and has a special bugging device. I think it's Sikes up to no good again._   
"Okay. How long will you need?"   
"Probably about 20 minutes."   
"All right, I'll see you here." _So, you need a phony place and name of the date, huh? Okay, I have the perfect suggestion for you._   
"I want to make sure I'm ready for my date with Sonny Boy Surge at the Sunset Casino on Saturday night."   
Sikes heard exactly what he had hoped. "Finally, I got it! Now to intercept Sonny Boy Surge and get that exclusive!" He then sped off, not realizing he was completely tricked.   
After Lainie hung up the telephone, she returned to Victor. "Did he drive off?"   
"Yeah. What'd you do?"   
"I stated a fake location and person. Sikes thinks I'm going with Sonny Boy to the Sunset Casino."   
"Good. While he's on a wild goose chase, we can get home safely. Let's go."   
Victor and Lainie soon left the supermarket to reach home…the Magic Express. 

Sikes, in his car, got on the telephone with his editor-in-chief. "Miss-Miss Corliss! I got it! I got the info!"   
"Take it easy, Sikes, calm down. What information did you get?"   
"Everything. She's going with Sonny Boy Surge to the Sunset Casino!"   
"That's fantastic, Sikes! Get down there and make Sonny Boy spill the beans. We'll have that exclusive out by Monday!"   
"Get that front page ready, Miss Corliss. The scoop is ours!"   
He then got to the Sunset Casino but was immediately stopped by the two bouncers at the door. "Let me in, idiots! I have a story to get and Sonny Boy's got it for me!"   
Tiny made sure he would not get in so easily. "Sorry, pal, but Mr. Surge is a busy man. You'll have to come back later."   
"I want that exclusive or I'll sue for violation of the First Amendment of the Constitution!"   
While Tiny kept him busy, Glare contacted Sonny Boy. "Boss, there's a man saying he'll sue if he doesn't get some kind of story from you."   
"Story? What story? Get some info from 'im."   
Glare then looked at Sikes. "Tell us about the story."   
"No way!"   
"If you want to keep your arms, buddy, you'd _better_ tell us about this story."   
Realizing Sikes was outsized and outnumbered, he said, "I want the information concerning his date with Angela Jacobs."   
Up in his office, Sonny Boy overheard the statement. "What!? Who said I was going out with Jacobs!? I'm headin' down there. Shades, wait here."   
"Okay, boss."   
Sonny Boy steamed with anger about this developing problem. When he reached the door and got outside, he said, "So, Ronald Sikes. I hear you're even worse than Paparazzo. Now what's this about a date with Angela Jacobs?"   
"I overheard Angie on the telephone talking with her friend Ace Cooper about the first date on Saturday night. Here's the evidence to prove it." He played the micro disk, containing the information.   
The younger crime boss laughed it off. "You are really dumb, you know that."   
"Spill it, Surge! What are the details of your date here Saturday!?"   
"There are _no_ details, idiot! In case you forgot, Angela Jacobs is a magician. She more than likely relayed the wrong information on purpose to throw you off the track. She wants you to think I was going with her on Saturday night, but the truth is I will be at the Sinsun Hotel on Saturday night, not here! Boys, throw him outta here. And Sikes, I will hit you and that _Inquisitive_ paper of yours with a major lawsuit if you try to fabricate anything! I respect Jacobs, but she'll never be a girlfriend of mine! Now buzz off!"   
The two bouncers threw him hard to the bottom of the staircase. "You can't do this to me!"   
"Oh, no. Just try it again, I dare you."   
His two henchmen popped knuckles on each hand.   
Sikes decided this would not work out and left. When he got to his car, he said, "I don't get it. I distinctively heard her voice, and she said the date would be here…unless she knew I had that bug! I wonder if…that girl I saw with Bob Raven's son. No, it couldn't be. She's from Iowa, not Texas. Then again…of course! That girl with Raven's son _was_ Jacobs in disguise! Nice try, my dear, but I know part of the truth now. All I need is the location, and the story is mine!"   
He then contacted his boss by cell phone again. "Miss Corliss, Jacobs set me up. She stated the wrong person and location, but I know at least with whom her date is. It's Bob Raven's son Victor."   
"Excellent work! I thought there was something going on between those two. All we need now is _where_ the date will take place. Can you find out any information?"   
"I'll try my best. I'll first get to his father, Bob Raven himself." 

Victor and Lainie arrived back at the Express, where everyone had waited to help unload the groceries.   
As soon as that was accomplished, Lainie spun around a couple of times and reverted back to being Angie again. "Wow, it worked. Everyone thought I was his cousin Lainie."   
She explained the whole story to her friends, all except Mona, who left earlier to tend to her father's casino.   
"You did great, Angie," Ace stated proudly. "You managed to get all the grocery shopping done and got home safely."   
"Dudette, you rock," said Cosmo with a chuckle. "I wish I could do that…really."   
"I know what you mean, Cosmo. At least things are starting to look up for me. As for Sikes, he's on that wild goose chase after Sonny Boy Surge."   
Victor then looked at his watch. "I'd better get to the DNA Mall. Dad said he was going to need me for a few tasks this afternoon. Angie, I'll be tied up the rest of the week working for Dad and those riding courses. I'll see you on Saturday night."   
"Okay, Vic."   
After a heartfelt kiss to each other, he left the Magic Express to go join his father at the DNA Mall. 

As for Bob Raven himself, he called the Planet Electric restaurant to double-check the reservation. "Yes, my son's reservation is still good for Saturday evening, right?"   
"Relax, Mr. Raven," said the owner, "the reservation for your son and Angela Jacobs is still good. And, I'm making sure I don't tell anyone about it. In fact, I'm the only person here who knows. I know they're both under constant media scrutiny right now, and the last thing I want is a media blitz."   
"Good. I appreciate that. They want this night to be special, and it won't be if the media's all over them."   
"I completely understand, Mr. Raven. We'll see to it that everything is done in secrecy come Saturday night."   
"Thank you."   
Meanwhile, his son Victor had just entered the mall to join his father at the security office.   
Sikes, though, noticed and came in from a safe distance behind. "You're mine, Victor Raven. I'll get the _real_ scoop of the century."   
Victor took out his security clearance card and entered the office on the fourth floor. "Hi, Dad."   
"Son, how did the shopping trip go?"   
"It went just fine. Everyone thought 'Lainie' was my real cousin from El Paso. She even bought jalapeno and habenero peppers. She said she wants to make the hottest chili ever attempted."   
"Oh, boy, that'll be a stomach-burner for sure."   
Sikes soon was at the door of the office and quietly knocked.   
"I wonder who that could be?" asked Victor curiously.   
"Maybe it's a lost child."   
The second Victor opened the door, though, he noticed. "Sikes!"   
He tried to slam the door, but Sikes pushed his way past Victor. "Nice try, but I know part of the truth now. _You're_ the lucky man for Miss Jacobs's first date. Now give me the details as to _where_ your first date will take place."   
"For your trashy publication…never! You can't force it out of me."   
"Or me," said his father, coming to his defense. "You can't just burst in here asking for information that is not any of your business."   
"Listen, old man!" Sikes shouted angrily. "The public has the right to know! You are _not_ going to hide this from me! Either tell me now, or I'll make you talk!"   
"You can't make us," said Mr. Raven.   
Sikes then said something horrifying. "If you don't tell me right now…I'll go after Angela! I know she was in disguise when she went shopping earlier!"   
Victor became concerned for his girlfriend's safety. _I can't believe this. I've got to think of something, but not the Planet Electric or Sunset Casino. Wait…I think I've got it._ "All right, I'll tell you where the first date is."   
"Victor, no. If you do that, then she may never forgive you."   
"I'm sorry, Dad. I have to protect Angie. I don't want her to get hurt." He then gave a wink to his father.   
Mr. Raven nodded, realizing his son was about to play a trick of his own.   
Victor then turned to Sikes. "Our first date is Saturday night at 7:00 at the Croesus Palace casino. That's the honest-to-goodness truth."   
"Thank you…very much, Victor Raven. You see how easy that was? Now I have the story of the century! Farewell, friends, and thank you again for all your support." He then ran out of the room to the relief of father and son.   
"That reporter is _really_ stupid," said Mr. Raven. "He didn't even bother verifying that your date _isn't_ at the Croesus Palace at all. It looks like things will go as planned."   
"I hope so. I just hope Angie won't be mad at me about him finding out I'm her date."   
"Sikes has a true reporter's senses. He can tell when someone's in disguise. It's not your fault."   
"I'd better at least notify her of this situation." Victor then went to the telephone to call Angie.   
At the Express, Angie picked up the line. "Hello?"   
"Angie, it's Victor."   
She could tell the distress in his voice. "What happened?"   
"Sikes figured out that I'm your date. He saw through your disguise after you called the Magic Express earlier. I'm sorry."   
Angie shook her head but was not angered. "It's not your fault, Vic. I should have used telepathy instead of the phone. We both made mistakes, but we can learn from them. Did he get our location, though?"   
"Nope. I told him our date's at the Croesus."   
"Wonderful! That's at least one thing on our side."   
"So, you're not…angry with me?"   
"Victor, of course not. The one to be angry at is Sikes, not you. You're doing the best you can, but Sikes is a seriously ruthless reporter. He obviously said he would threaten to harm me if you didn't say anything."   
"Yes, he did. Thanks, Angie. Thanks for understanding."   
"Victor, I love you, that's all that matters. There's no such thing as a perfect relationship. There are bound to be bumps in this road, but we'll deal with them together."   
"That's why I love you. You're truly one-of-a-kind to me."   
"I'll see you on Saturday, Victor. 7:00 at Planet Electric, right?"   
"Right. Bye, Angie." He calmly hung up the phone.   
"So?"   
"She's not mad at me at all. It's Sikes."   
"Good. See, she loves you for being you, not for money or fame. Boy, won't Sikes be surprised when he goes to the Croesus and learns you and Angie are _not_ there?"   
"Exactly. There's no way he'll ever know for sure now. Spade and Diamond will have a good time with him."   
"Well, we need to get back to work."   
Victor nodded with a smile. "Sure thing, Dad." 

Sikes quickly drove back to his office at _The Inquisitive_ and spoke to his boss. "I've got it. Victor Raven and Angela Jacobs will be having their date Saturday night at 7:00 at the Croesus Palace!"   
With a wicked smile, Corliss stated, "Well done, Sikes. You will be rewarded handsomely with this information. Besides, we don't even have to give away the 100,000 electro-dollars now. We'll have the exclusive story out by Monday. Now let's see cute little Angela's reaction when she finds out."   
"Right. We've got the story of the century right here, and Jacobs can't stop it, neither can Cooper or any of the Raven family. She'll be covered for life."   
"Okay, but let's lay low for now. Her date is Saturday evening, so we'll strike then. I can't wait to see the look in her eyes when we find out what she's up to on her precious first date."   
"We'll be raking in more dough than we can count!"   
Corliss then stood up and waved her arms while stating, "I can just see the headline now…_Female Magician with Businessman's Son_. It must be a prize-winning story!"   
"Agreed. We've got her in the net now."   
"I personally want to go with you, so I can make certain you get that byline."   
The two of them considered throwing a huge celebration for _what they thought_ was going to be the tabloid story of the year. However, they had no idea what was in store for them on Saturday evening… 

As for the remainder of the week, things were incredibly quiet. For Angie's personal safety, she did not venture too far away from the Express, in case people were still after the information about her date.   
Also, Angel made sure the only calls going through were between Ace and his friends. No strangers or reporters could call into the Express at all.   
Angie did the best she could to remain calm about her growing media scrutiny, since she had a lot of trouble adjusting to it. During her control practice on Thursday, she lost control of the magic temporarily, which caused a short in the phone line in the practice room.   
Ace knew this was not going to be an easy process and understood she could not maintain 100% control all the time. At least the only damage that could be sustained would be in the practice room and not the entire Magic Express.   
On Friday night, as Angie went to sleep, she knew she was less than 24 hours from going through something so important in her life, it ranked near the top with graduation. To keep herself calm, she was able to think pleasant thoughts, like the times she had with her parents. The next day could possibly change her entire life…by just _one date…_


	4. The Conclusion

First Date Jitters   
The Conclusion!

As Angie awakened on Saturday morning, she knew this day was one of the most important in her life. That evening she was about to take part on her very first date. She already started to feel very nervous when the warm sun touched her face. "I can't believe it…this is it. Today's the day. I'm just…worried. Maybe I can get some help from Mom and Dad."   
She got into her meditative position and started breathing deeply and calmly in order to reach out to her deceased parents spiritually. "Mom…Dad," she whispered. "I need some advice from you…can you help me be calmer for tonight?"   
_Deep in her mind, she found herself in the living room of her family home with her parents once more._   
_ Robert patted her on the shoulder. "Feeling nervous, honey?"_   
_ "Yes, Dad. I don't know if I can go through with it."_   
_ "It's okay. Most people going on first dates are nervous enough, making sure every detail is right. In fact, don't be surprised if Victor himself is anxious also."_   
_ "I figure most guys were prepared. No offense, Dad."_   
_ "None taken, Angie," he laughed. "Believe me, I was probably more nervous than Nancy when our first date came along. I had to double check everything."_   
_ Nancy then added, "So did I. I wanted my hair to be perfect, my dress to look exactly the way it should, the earrings, the make-up, everything just had to be just right…but you know not everything did. I just hope we don't end up jinxing you about it."_   
_ "Mom, if something does go wrong, I won't blame it on you or my darker shadow. It's Ronald Sikes I'd like to get my hands on. Of course, that may not happen because Victor sidetracked him with the wrong location."_   
_ "That's right. He told that man Sikes your date was at the Croesus Palace. But, what will you do for your part?"_   
_ "I'm going to tell Mona, who can then inform her father…Black Jack. I have a pretty good idea he can take it from there." She then gave a rather wicked smile._   
_ "Oooh, you're becoming a sneaky little devil, aren't you?"_   
_ "Yeah. My darkness needs some freedom to move."_   
_ Robert quickly answered, "I agree. Ronald Sikes has been nothing less than a vulture searching for its prey."_   
_ "I know. Paparazzo was bad, but Sikes is a lot worse."_   
_ "Now, back to your situation, Angie. I know you're very nervous and very excited about tonight, but just remember **not** to expect anything. Let everything play by ear."_   
_ "And don't worry if anything goes wrong," added Nancy. "Just think of it as part of the lesson."_   
_ "I like the advice. Thanks, Mom and Dad. I just need to stop worrying so much and go one step at a time. It all starts this morning with my hair at 10. The guys will have to go without me cooking lunch and dinner."_   
_ "What did they say?" asked Robert curiously._   
_ "Well, Cosmo didn't take it too well at first, but Ace reminded him about tonight, so he eventually accepted."_   
_ Nancy laughed and said, "Anyway, we know you have a big day ahead of you, so we want to wish you well. We'll be watching over you as always."_   
_ Angie hugged her parents lovingly. "Thank you."_   
Returning to reality, she opened her eyes and calmly walked to the kitchen to cook up a special breakfast. "Let's see, French toast with a touch of cinnamon, eggs benedict, and the fluffiest pancakes they've ever had." Gathering the ingredients, she got herself to work on making a good meal for her friends. "Oh, I need to give Zina something, too. Perhaps some extra lean bacon? No, no. Zina's a predator, too. She needs some meat." She went to check the refrigerator for anything. "Ah, here we go. This thick sirloin should satisfy her breakfast needs."   
After cooking was completed, she thought,_ Ace…wake everyone up, please. Breakfast is ready._   
When Ace heard her telepathic message in his room, he quickly sat up on his bed. _Thanks, Angie. I'll have everyone there in less than five minutes._   
Sure enough, everyone enjoyed her exceptional breakfast.   
"Angie," said Cosmo happily with his mouth full of egg, "this is the best eggs benedict I've ever had!"   
"Aww," blushed the chef. "You're just saying that."   
"No, he means it," said Ace, "and so do I. This is the best breakfast you've done yet. Of course, today is a special day. What time do you have to be at Madame Scalia's?"   
"10. I'm gonna make sure my hair comes out right. Are you sure you'll be okay?"   
"Yes, we'll be fine. This is _your_ day, Angie. Take as much advantage of it as you possibly can."   
"Thanks, Ace. Cosmo, are you gonna be—"   
"Hey, I can go without lunch and dinner from you for a day or two. Like, have fun today. Don't worry about a thing."   
"Okay. You're right. Oh, and there's one little thing I need to ask Mona."   
The Magician eyed her with arousing curiosity. "What is it?"   
"Let's just say her father's going to be involved heavily."   
"Angie…you're _really_ being a little wicked, but I think it's good." 

A couple of hours later, Angie and Mona arrived at Madame Scalia's Hair Salon, where Angie would get her special style done by Madame Scalia herself.   
"Ah, welcome," said the owner and professional stylist. "You must be Angela."   
Angie shook the hand of a truly gifted hairstylist. "It's nice to meet you, Madame Scalia. You're the one fixing my hair for tonight, right?"   
"Yes, my friend. After Mona showed me the printout on Wednesday, I made sure everything was ready for you today. I promise your hair will be a knockout."   
"I appreciate you doing this, Madame Scalia. Boy, I'm getting extremely nervous about tonight."   
"I understand. A first date is to be special, but it has been watched closely by everyone, including those awful reporters."   
"Don't worry," said Mona with a smirk. "Victor said the wrong location about the date."   
"Which reminds me, Mona," interrupted Angie. "I need to ask you something. Does your father, um, like Sikes?"   
"No, Father likes Sikes 100 times _less_ than Paparazzo. Sikes pushes that ethical envelope at times. Why?"   
"Victor told Sikes my date was going to be at the Croesus Palace."   
Mona's eyes widened. "I see."   
"I hope you don't mind—"   
"Are you kidding? It's downright perfect! He'll never know the truth until it's too late. While Madame Scalia does your hair, I'll let Father know about the situation."   
"Thanks, Mona. I was worried you'd be mad at me after how I reacted to your song."   
"Angie, you had every right to be upset with me last week. Now, you enjoy your hair while I contact Father."   
As Madame Scalia got to work on Angie's hair, Mona went to her car to telephone her father at the Croesus Palace. "Father?"   
In the main office on the top floor, "Black Jack" Malone heard his daughter's voice. "Mona? Is something wrong?"   
"No, but how would you like to get a chance to humiliate Ronald Sikes?"   
Jack's blue face showed a wicked smile. "Humiliate _him_? I have been waiting for that opportunity for a long time. How?" After being told about the details, he smirked, "Very clever. I think it's the perfect idea. He needs to be punished severely, and humiliation is just what he deserves. I'll have things arranged here for him. I also know he will probably bring his boss Victoria Corliss here to prove himself. She needs to get her just desserts, too. Tell Angie and Victor thank you for me."   
"I will, Father. Thanks for helping out on this."   
"In this case, I'm glad I can help." After the line disconnected, he called in Spade, Diamond, and Clockwise. "Boys, Ronald Sikes and Victoria Corliss will be here tonight. Clockwise, let them enter. They believe that Angela Jacobs and Victor Raven's first date will be here. I want to personally humiliate them both myself. Then you will both have the honor of throwing them out as soon as I tell them the truth."   
Spade became curious. "Will you tell them where Jacobs and Raven are really at?"   
"Maybe I shouldn't. I would rather see them cringe in desperation for the story on Monday morning."   
Diamond chuckled. "That's brilliant, boss."   
"Thank Victor Raven for telling Sikes the wrong location and Angie Jacobs for letting Mona know, which in turn alerted me. I am part of this big plan against those two people from _The Inquisitive_. Shall we go ahead and prepare a scrumptious meal for them tonight?"   
The crime boss and his lackeys laughed very hard, seeing that everything for their part of the plan would not fail. 

A couple of hours later, Angie's hair was done.   
"Ah, Miss Jacobs," said Madame Scalia happily. "Look in the mirror."   
The female magician did so and became very excited. "This is…wonderful! It's just the way I wanted it! Very wavy and lots of body! Madame Scalia, thank you!"   
"It was an honor doing your hair, Miss Jacobs."   
Mona nodded in delight. "Angie, your hair is definitely right for tonight. Victor will not believe his eyes!"   
"I hope you're right, Mona." Turning to the owner herself, Angie said, "A job well done, Madame Scalia." She then paid in full with an extra 20% tip.   
After receiving the money, Madame Scalia said, "Thank you, Angela. If you ever need me for a special hairstyle for a special occasion, let me know."   
"I will. Thanks again."   
When the pair left the salon, on-lookers found themselves in surprise.   
"Um, excuse me," said one woman, "but who is your friend?"   
Mona answered, "A good friend of mine who's about to have her first date tonight."   
The two then went to Mona's car and left for home.   
"Wow, just seven hours left," Angie stated with her nerves slightly increasing.   
"Don't worry, Angie, everything will be fine. Just have faith."   
Meanwhile, at the Raven home, Victor felt more nervous than Angie. "Wow…so close now."   
His father came into the living room. "Victor, relax. Things will go fine tonight, I promise."   
"I know, Dad. I'm sorry, I think I'm more nervous about this than Angie is."   
"Hey, just take it easy. Tonight will prove to be a most memorable night for you and Angie, no matter what happens."   
Victor took a deep breath and beamed with calm. "I hope you're right, Dad. This means a lot to me. Angie's the first girl I can honestly say I truly love. Her spirit is so…"   
"Alive, real, and true," his father completed calmly. "She loves you for you and vice versa. To the two of you, celebrity status means nothing. Your true love for each other is what will make it work."   
"Thanks, Dad. I feel a little better."   
For both Angie and Victor, the closer the time came, the more nervous they both became.   
At about 5:00, Angie changed into her evening gown, the one she had chosen earlier in the week. She made some adjustments to her hair to make sure the body was still there when she would meet Victor. 

Angie looked at the clock in the living room as she paced very nervously. "I've never been this anxious in my life, not since high school graduation."   
Ace stood up and said, "Take it easy, Angie. It's 6:30 right now. Victor should be here any minute."   
Soon enough, Angel made an announcement. "Victor Raven is standing by at the door."   
"Let him in please."   
Victor entered through the front door and found Angie in the living room. He gasped in complete surprise at how she looked with her wavy hair and sparkling blue evening gown. "Angela…you look so beautiful this evening."   
Angie looked into Victor's eyes and said, "You look more handsome than ever."   
He then took something out from behind his back. "For you, a beautiful bouquet of roses to match your true beauty inside and out."   
She took the bouquet from her first true love. "They _are_ beautiful."   
"Oh, and I have something else in the car. It's a special corsage for this occasion."   
The last corsage brought very painful memories to the female magician. This time, though, she calmly said, "Thank you, Victor."   
Ace noticed the change in her. _Angie's not frightened about the corsage anymore. That means she really_ is _healing. This is your night to shine, Angie. Just go for it._   
Victor took Angie's hand and looked at her friends. "Ace, I'll make sure she comes home safely tonight."   
"I have complete trust in you, Victor. Don't worry." He then thought to Angie, _I won't go through your mind or heart. This is very intimate, and we have our inner agreement._   
_ Yes, we do. Only in emergencies do we contact each other. I just hope I don't lose control tonight._   
_ You won't. Just have faith. Now, have a good time, and we'll see you at home._   
"Well, I'm off to the Planet Electric for the evening. See you guys later on tonight."   
"Okay," said Cosmo, "now, like, go on already. You're gonna be late."   
Victor escorted Angie to his car and gave her the corsage. "Here it is."   
"It's beautiful, Victor," she said as she noticed the pure red rose. She used her magic to levitate the corsage over her left wrist. "I'm ready now."   
As soon as he helped her into the car, the pair took off for the Planet Electric. 

Meanwhile at the head office of _The Inquisitive_, there were only two people there: Victoria Corliss and Ronald Sikes.   
"This is it, Sikes," said Corliss wickedly. "We'll have the exclusive scoop on Jacobs and Raven's first date on the newsstands first thing Monday morning."   
"Yeah, really dumb of that Raven guy to tell us where their date would be…at the Croesus Palace."   
The two were dressed formally and went to Victoria's expensive car and left for the casino.   
"Just think, boss. We've got the story of the year right here!"   
"That's right, and nobody can stop us this time!"   
They soon arrived at the Croesus Palace and parked across the street.   
"Got that special camera ready, Sikes?"   
"Yup. It's concealed inside the second button of my dress shirt."   
Across the way, Spade and Diamond noticed them approaching.   
"Here they come," said Diamond in his watch to Clockwise.   
The right-hand man said, "Very well. Let them in with no incident. I will lead them to the…special table."   
When the two walked up to the door, Corliss did all the talking. "Yes, Victoria Corliss and Ronald Sikes. We're here…with Angela Jacobs and Victor Raven."   
Diamond acted like he understood. "Of course, Miss Corliss. You and Mr. Sikes may enter."   
When the pair walked by the two bodyguards, Sikes was surprised. "I thought they wouldn't let us in."   
"Ha, they knew about the story with Jacobs and Raven."   
Entering the lobby, they soon faced Clockwise.   
The lawyer and accountant knew what to do. "Ah, welcome, both of you. Please follow me to the special table." _The fools, they don't know anything at all._   
Clockwise led the two to the table close to the window and near the stage.   
"What a perfect place to see them," whispered Sikes. "Raven and Jacobs will surely be able to dance up there on stage, and I can get some wicked shots of 'em in action."   
"You sure can. Only thing is…where are they?"   
"Probably not here yet. Most dates are never on time."   
"I guess. Since they're going to end up paying for our bill anyhow, let's eat."   
The maître d' gave them their menus in order to decide just what expensive meals they wanted. 

Meanwhile, five minutes before 7:00, Victor and Angie arrived at the front door of the Planet Electric.   
They soon exited the car and allowed the parking valet to take care of the vehicle.   
Victor put out his arm and said, "Shall we go in, Angie?"   
"Of course." She wrapped her arm into his, and they walked into the restaurant itself.   
They came up to the front, where the maître d' said, "Good evening. Can I help you?"   
"Yes, sir," said Victor. "Victor Raven and Angela Jacobs."   
"Ah, yes. Your special booth is ready, Mr. Raven. If you and Miss Jacobs would follow me, please."   
The pair came up to a special booth in the center of the restaurant.   
"Wow, this is it?" asked Angie curiously.   
"Yes, this is the booth I reserved. It stood up for us."   
"Whew, I'm glad." After being helped into the booth by Victor, she said, "This place is very nice."   
"Thanks. I'm happy you like it. You'll like the grab-bag menu, too."   
"Okay, I think I will."   
The maître d' brought them both their menus. "Here you go. Take your time in choosing your meals."   
She then noticed how long the menu was. "Wow, what a list of foods. I may have a hard time choosing."   
"Angie, I need to ask you something. Do you drink wine or champagne?"   
"Uh, no…never had either in my entire life."   
"Well, how about milkshakes?"   
"Milkshakes? Homemade and not like the fast-food places?"   
"That's right. Would you like that?"   
"Sure. I love homemade milkshakes, particularly chocolate skim milk with vanilla ice cream. That's my favorite."   
Victor nodded. "Very well. One milkshake made for two. Now, choose your meal carefully."   
After it took about 10 minutes of carefully eyeing everything on the menu, she finally came to a decision while Victor had already done it five minutes earlier.   
Angie felt slightly embarrassed by the long selection time. "Most of this I've never had, but I did spot something familiar."   
"That's okay. Considering you barely eat out at all, I can understand you don't know a lot of these dishes."   
The maître d' came back and asked if they had decided on their meals for the evening.   
"I would like linguine pasta with scallops and meatballs," said Victor.   
Angie stated, "I would like to have the chicken shrimp chow mein, please."   
"Very well. And for a drink?"   
They looked at each other, and then Victor said, "Homemade milkshake with chocolate skim milk and vanilla ice cream. Two straws in one shake."   
"Of course." He then took the menus. "Our appetizer special tonight is mildly hot wings, coming to you in about five minutes."   
"Thank you," said Angie. "I apologize for taking so long in choosing a dish."   
After he left, Victor laughed some. "Angie, don't worry about anything. We're going to have a good date. I really don't think anything could go wrong."   
"I know. In fact, Sikes and his boss should start to wonder why we're not at the Croesus Palace yet. And to sweeten things, Black Jack will take care of them in an orderly fashion in the next few minutes."   
"You're being a sneaky one tonight, Angie."   
"Sneaky is as sneaky does." 

A half-an-hour later, Corliss and Sikes sat at their table and ate their expensive meals, yet wondered where Angie and Victor were.   
"I don't get it," said Corliss suspiciously. "Are you sure Raven said it was here at the Croesus Palace?"   
"Yes, he said so himself. I got it out of him earlier this week. There was no way he could've lied about it."   
Clockwise kept an eye on them from the front desk. "Boss, they're beginning to grow impatient."   
In his office, Jack had decided enough was enough. "Very well, Clockwise. The boys and I will be there shortly."   
Soon, all four of them were at the table.   
Black Jack himself spoke for the entire group. "So, are you enjoying your meals?"   
"Yes, we are," said Corliss, "but we were supposed to have two other people in our group."   
"You mean Victor Raven and Angela Jacobs?"   
"And just how did you know that?" Corliss questioned. "Is this all a set-up or something?"   
"To tell you the truth…yes. This has all been a very well-coordinated set-up. Raven completely lied to you about the location. He and Miss Jacobs aren't here."   
Corliss looked at Sikes with a furious face. "How could you have not verified it first!?" She then turned to Jack. "Do you know where they are right now?"   
"Maybe, but I'm going to let you find out for yourselves. I have a right to keep that information private."   
Sikes jumped out of his chair and started yelling at the owner. "No, you don't! We have every _right_ to know where they are!"   
"You, Sikes, are in no demand to force anything from me. Spade, Diamond…"   
"With pleasure, boss," said Diamond wickedly as he grabbed Corliss's arm.   
"Get your hands off me!" Corliss screamed. "You can't do this to me! I am the editor-in-chief!"   
Spade took a hold of Sikes, who himself struggled to get free. "Hey! The public has the right to know the truth! We'll sue you for every cent you've got!"   
Clockwise wisely said, "Go ahead. You will lose anyhow, like you have on a number of occasions. And one other thing, you owe more than $150 for your meal, which we expect within a week."   
As Sikes and Corliss were dragged to the front door, everyone in the restaurant area laughed at them.   
Spade and Diamond cordially threw them out by pushing them backwards.   
Fortunately, the two _Inquisitive_ people only staggered backwards and did not fall down the long stairway.   
"And stay out!" yelled Spade and Diamond as they walked back into the Croesus.   
Inside, Jack felt very satisfied. "Serves them right."   
As for Corliss and Sikes, Corliss was none too pleased with what had happened. "Sikes, I oughtta fire you for not doing this right! Now how are we ever going to get the jump on Jacobs and Raven when we don't even know where they are!?"   
Sikes actually stood up for himself and said, "I'll tell you what we're gonna do! We're gonna check every damn restaurant until we find them!"   
Corliss was shocked by his sudden backbone. "Now you're being a real reporter…someone who isn't afraid to stand up to me when the going gets tough. Now come on, we still have time to find the two lovebirds."   
They took off in Corliss's car to check out the swankiest restaurants in Electro City, hoping one of them had Angela Jacobs and Victor Raven as guests. 

An hour later at the Planet Electric, Victor and Angie had finished their food and shared their milkshake.   
"Victor, this was delicious."   
"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed the meal. And you were right about the milkshake. It's really good."   
Then, they heard a slow song and decided to get themselves onto the dance floor.   
"Um, can you help me, Victor? I've never really done a slow dance before."   
"Of course, Angie. I'll lead, you follow."   
The pair started slow-dancing, feeling closer than ever before.   
Angie wandered into deep thought. _Victor, can you read my mind? I mean, do I have to say I love you, or can you tell? I've never felt so…comfortable in my life. I've kept myself closed for so long, and then you entered my life. You are…my first true love. I really love you._   
Victor also pondered deeply. _Angela, you're just the third girl I've ever had in my life, but you are the first genuine girl I've ever known. You are truly beautiful, inside and out. You let me be there for you when you suffered through your darkest times. You are not alone and never will be. I love you with every beat of my heart._   
The two then closed their eyes and kissed passionately, creating an aura of electricity around them. This kiss lasted about a minute, but between them it felt like an eternity.   
When they finally let go, Angie said, "That's…the warmest I've ever felt."   
"You deserve happy moments, after all the pain and tragedy you've been through."   
The female magician smiled and had a small tear come from her right eye. "I'm sorry, it's just I've never felt this happy before."   
"I understand, Angie. I'm glad you're letting me be a part of it."   
She then hugged him tightly. "Victor…don't let go, please."   
The two felt their intimacy could last a lifetime…that is, until they heard a gunshot hit the chandelier on the ceiling.   
The attachment to the chandelier quickly came undone and started falling towards Victor and Angie!   
"Hang on, Victor!" Angie yelled as she put her right hand straight up and concentrated her magic on stopping the large chandelier from hitting them. After managing to slow it about 10 feet above them, she started feeling the strain. "Victor, I can't use any magic to get us away from it while I'm holding this thing up…pull me out of the way, fast!"   
He ran with her out of the way so the chandelier could crash safely to the floor without anyone getting hurt.   
After they took shelter underneath a table, Victor was worried. "Angie, are you all right?"   
"Yeah…just tired. What the heck's going on here!?"   
Two men in masks appeared close to the front door of the restaurant. "All right," said one of them, "this is a stick-up! Everyone get all your valuables out right now!"   
While most people were doing what they were told, Angie started panting in anger. "I don't believe this," she said in subtle fury. "This was supposed to be the night of my life, and these two hooligans are going to ruin it for not only us but also for everyone else here!"   
Victor started noticing her body glow in her light-blue aura while her eyes were changing to the same color. "Angie…are you all right?"   
"No, Victor, I'm _not_. I am _very_ angry. Being bumped by a manager is one thing, but it's different when crooks decide to wreck everything!"   
Back at the Magic Express, Ace and the others were relaxing in the living room while watching _Casablanca_.   
Just when it reached the climax, Ace jolted his head forward. "Ahhh…"   
Cosmo noticed very quickly. "Dude, what's going on?"   
"Angie…she's starting to lose control. Something must've happened at the Planet Electric."   
There, she bordered on rage, similar to her time in Washington. "You two-bit jerks!" she said loudly as she stood up. "This is supposed to be my special night, but you came along and wrecked everything!" Her hair started flowing in the electricity of her power. "I'm going to make sure you don't cause any more _trouble_!" She spun around and glowed brightly as she yelled, **_"Magic Force, reveal the power within!"_** The second she emerged in her costume, she directed her anger towards the two criminals.   
The other of the criminals shouted, "Don't you move another step, or we shoot!"   
Her eyes still glowing in anger, she said, "Not if I enclose the two of you in a little barrier where you _can't_ shoot anyone except yourselves!" She focused her magic on the pair only and encased them in the small barrier.   
One of the crooks on the inside screamed, "No, you fool! You'll get _us_ killed!"   
Within her soul, her darker self made contact. _Angie, you'd better consider where you are right now._   
She realized the situation. _Uh-oh, you're right. If I don't take this outside, an innocent person could get hurt by either a stray bullet or my magic. Thanks._ "Maître d', open the front door please. I've got to take this mess _outside_ the restaurant before someone gets in harm's way."   
He nodded in understanding and ran to the front door to open it. "Okay, Miss Jacobs."   
"Thanks. Now, for all of you in here, please _do not_ follow me outside. This could get ugly, and someone could get hurt." She then looked at Victor. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you getting hurt, either."   
"I understand…just be careful, Angie."   
The female magician was about seven feet behind the criminals as she moved them out of the restaurant and into an open area across the street, away from drivers and pedestrians. "Now that we're out of the way where it's just the two of you against me, I'll just let you down." She let up the barrier, which dropped them the 10 feet downward and made them land hard on the ground.   
The two thieves looked at her with their own anger.   
"You think you can thwart us, little girl?" asked one of them.   
Angie did not take that comment particularly well. "Little girl? _Little girl!?_ You fools really think I'm a little girl!? I'm going to make you both suffer for ruining my first date!" Her eyes started glowing again, as her anger returned. "This was supposed to be the most important night of my life, and you decide to wreck everything! Now you will face my wrath!" She directed her angered magic at the two criminals and made them float at least 20 feet off the ground this time.   
Back at the Express, Ace could feel Angie's pure rage growing. "She'll lose control unless I can get through to her." He closed his eyes and telepathically reached out to his female counterpart. _Angie…Angie…can you hear me?_   
Angie's anger continued growing further towards fury when she heard Ace's calm mental voice. _Ace?_   
_ You're losing control again. Remember what I've taught you. Channel your anger._   
Her darker self also spoke from within. _He's right. Now listen to me. You're accepting the fact you're extremely angry, right?_   
_ Yes,_ Angie thought, _I am angry…I am not denying that fact. They destroyed my special night, and they should suffer for it!_   
_ They should, but remember what you almost did to Dr. Collins. You need to channel that anger and create something positive, just like you've been learning from Ace._   
_ I'm…not sure…I can._   
_ Find the darkest thing you see. Remember that line I said about "from the darkness you fear comes your rescue"?_   
_ Yes, I remember. To reach the light, I have to understand the dark. The guns. I don't want to see those guns._ She used her right hand to make the guns leave the crooks' holsters, and then floated them about two feet in front of her. "Something positive," she whispered. Soon, the two guns transformed into two single red roses, to remind her of the bouquet Victor had given her earlier in the evening.   
Within minutes, police units had arrived on the scene, with Lieutenant Vega leading the team. "I don't believe it," he gasped as he stepped out of the car. "Angie's got them wrapped up for us."   
She found herself calming down again after she was able to channel her fury away from her heart.   
Vega then came up to her. "Angie, you all right?"   
Taking a deep breath, she calmly answered, "I am now. I almost lost control again."   
"Well, you kept enough control to take it outside the Planet Electric and keep anyone from getting hurt." He then looked at the pair of criminals still levitated in the air. "That's them all right. They're responsible for a rash of fancy restaurant robberies, but they don't work for either Black Jack or Sonny Boy. Would you mind putting them down, um, gently?"   
"Of course." She moved them to within two feet of the ground and released the magic, causing them to fall hard to the ground for the second time in less than five minutes. "Who are they then?"   
"Obviously a pair who thought they could break themselves into the big time. Unfortunately, that didn't work, thanks to you." He then turned to his group of officers. "Take them in and book them on robbery and attempted robbery."   
"You better add attempted assault with a deadly weapon and attempted murder. One of them shot the wiring holding the chandelier, and it nearly took Victor and me." She then made the two guns reappear in her right hand. "Here's evidence."   
Vega took out a plastic bag for Angie to float them into it. "Thank you, Angie. I think I will. Add those charges, please."   
In the middle of the commotion, Victor ran outside. "Angie!"   
She quickly turned. "Victor!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Victor. I nearly lost it."   
"It's all right, Angie," he said calmly. "You're only beginning your healing process. It's going to take time, patience, and…love. You've got plenty of support behind you."   
The female magician gave a light smile. "Yeah, I do. I've got support from everywhere around me."   
Victor then looked at her. "Angie, I know this didn't end up the way we really wanted it to be, but…I still had a fantastic time with you tonight."   
"R-really?" she said in complete surprise.   
"Yes. Angie, there's something I need to tell you now, and I'll understand if you get upset with me."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I've had two previous girlfriends in my life."   
Angie just smiled at him. "Why would I be mad? You're the son of a prominent businessman. I thought you'd have _more_ girlfriends than that."   
The pair laughed heartily at each other with Victor saying, "Well, this is the first 'first date' I've ever had where a robbery was involved. You were also not scared to show how you really felt. You were true to yourself." He then noticed the scene. "Listen, you and I will probably have to issue a statement at the station tomorrow, but until then, may I…escort you home?"   
"I'd like that, but I'd rather do it—" She enveloped herself in her cape and spun around, changing out of her crimefighting costume. "—in the dress I wore for the evening."   
"Of course. Ace probably knows all the robbery details."   
"He would…we're bonded by magic, remember?"   
The two held each other closely and walked back to Victor's car. Angie was ready to go home for the night, but she would always remember their first date for the journey and the end. 

Corliss and Sikes continued looking for Angie and Victor when they came across the action at the Planet Electric.   
"This must be where they are!" shouted Sikes. "Come on, let's get that scoop!"   
Corliss ran up to Vega and frantically stated, "Lieutenant Vega, we're looking for Angela Jacobs and Victor Raven. Are they here?"   
"They _were_ here, but they already left for the evening."   
"I don't believe it!" screamed Corliss angrily. "We lost the scoop! Now what are we gonna publish on Monday!?"   
"Why not this story? Angela Jacobs single-handedly captured the two criminals responsible for four restaurant robberies."   
"This is _not_ the story we wanted!"   
"Well, if you don't have a story on Monday, this won't look good for your tabloid."   
"Come on, Sikes, we'd better come up with something before tomorrow."   
They left feeling flustered after missing out on the best story of the year. 

Victor and Angie returned safely to the Magic Express, after an unforgettable evening.   
He walked her to the door. "Despite everything, this is the best first date I've had in my life, and I have you to thank for it."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Absolutely. The robbery just added to the excitement. I just hope our future dates never go through something like that."   
Angie laughed. "Yeah, no kidding. I did have a wonderful time, even though the robbers almost got the better of me."   
"Look, healing takes time, and you're not going to be in complete control at every given moment. You'll get through this in time." He then gave her a kiss on the mouth. "I have to go. Dad needs me tomorrow for work. Oh, and just 15 more hours, and I'll finally have the riding school open."   
"Great. I look forward to being your first student. Good night, Victor…and thanks for a memorable evening."   
"We'll cherish this for a long time. We'll figure out what to do next soon enough, okay?"   
"Okay."   
"I'll call you tomorrow. Good night." He drove off in his car, ending an unforgettable evening for himself and Angie.   
She entered the Magic Express to the relief of her closest friends.   
"Angie," said Ace as he came up to hug her, "I'm so glad you're all right. You had us worried for a little while."   
"I almost lost it. If I had, I don't even want to think about the consequences."   
"Maybe, but you took the situation outside before someone could get hurt. You're coming along just fine with your darker shadow."   
"I know. I want my darker self to be a part of me. I don't feel rotten when I just express myself, even in anger."   
Cosmo smiled as he petted Zina. "It's cool, Ang. We all have those days of, like, being angry with the world."   
Ace then said, "We heard from Mona about Sikes and Corliss being at the Croesus, where Jack threw them both out."   
"Good! That's just what I hoped would happen. I wonder what Monday's headline will be."   
"Who cares?" said Cosmo jokingly. "I'm ready for bed."   
"So am I, Cosmo. I'm so tired."   
With that, they all turned in for the night, and Angie would always remember her special night.   
As she drifted off to sleep, she quietly said, "Thanks, darker shadow. I couldn't have done this without you."   
_You did most of the work. I just made sure you showed your true feelings. Sleep well…_

Monday morning, _The Inquisitive_ hit the newsstands, but the headline was nothing like what the reporters there had hoped. The main headline was _Female Magician Thwarts Fancy Crime Spree_. It showed Corliss and Sikes looking rather stupid while talking with Lieutenant Vega.   
Corliss was completely embarrassed by the look on her face. "Honestly, I never thought I would be so disgraced in the search for two celebrities. Our night was pure hell."   
"Maybe, but next time, we'll get the inside scoop before anyone else does."   
"We'd better…because if not, you may find yourself out of a job!" She then slammed her office door in his face.   
Ronald Sikes realized his job was now in danger because he could not get the big story on a female magician and a prominent businessman's son's first date. All the better, since everything worked out for everyone else… 

Angie made it through her first date with Victor, even though she nearly lost control of her powers in her anger against the two criminals. Allowing her darker shadow freedom, she is on her way to healing her own soul. She also knows there will be obstacles ever so often. Fortunately, she has the love of all those close to her, living and deceased, at her side, which is a huge plus to her. 


End file.
